True Love
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Even if I wasn't your first love, let me be your last. Onodera x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : In light of the recent Nisekoi chapters, I wanted to put my frustration into writing. Onodera deserves better. Much better! So here is m lovechild with depression/anger. It may feel rushed, because I was in a rush to do this and it's pure emotion so expect grammatical errors as well. I hope y'all like it! Team Onodera forever!

* * *

My name is Suzuya Owada.

I am 17 years old and I currently attend a prestigious all-male school in the outskirts of a province in Japan.

I'm just a normal guy, standing at 180 cm with cropped jet black hair, healthy complexion and a sturdy, athletic body. I'm not a genius but I rank pretty high on the lists. I want to be a good veterinarian in the future after all.

And just like any normal high schooler, I'm interested in a girl. Well, if you call watching a girl for two years, interested.

She works at a shop that sells Japanese sweets. She has a fragile body, pearly white skin, short chocolate brown hair and gleaming hazelnut eyes.

The first time we met was unforgettable. It was around the end of my first day in High School. I was walking home from school when I decided to walk a longer route since we had such an exciting day and I needed to get fresh air. There was this old man I always bought candied sweet potatoes from and I had a unusually strong craving at that time. When I reached his stall, a girl was walking away from the old man who had apparently bought from him. The old man had on a silly smile and a vivid blush as he gave me my potatoes. Maybe the girl was cute? I shrugged. There's a lot of cute girls in the world.

On the way back to my apartment, I would always pass through an old playground that stood even before my mom was born. It was a sanctuary for me since nobody ever visits that playground. One can imagine my surprise seeing a girl, who was surrounded by dogs, cats, birds and other various animals, sitting in one of the swings. I squinted my eyes and noticed that she was feeding all the animals that flocked to her with candied sweet potatoes. Ah, she was the girl earlier.

It was mystical. The pink and orange hues of the incoming sunset painted her surroundings so expertly that it would bring any world-class painter to shame. Falling cherry blossom petals also added to the gentleness of the scene before me, like I was watching a well-directed movie. At that moment, she seemed to be the most beautiful girl in the world. I only realized that I was gawking at her when she turned to my direction. We held each other's gazes for a brief second before her face turned to the colour of tomatoes and she quickly ran away, leaving the candied sweet potatoes for the animals to devour.

I brought my right hand to my face as I watched the dust from her heels quickly settle on the ground. Eh? What's this? My face is warm. I could feel the blood rushing to it, and my heart pumps crimson liquid so harshly on my chest. My breathing grew erratic as I held onto the stone fence for support. It took a few minutes before my faculties returned to their normal function. And then I found out, it was already nightfall.

After that day, I kept on seeing her face everywhere. Every night that scene replays in my dreams like a broken record. It was insanity. I fell in love with a girl I barely knew. I had hoped the feeling would just go away after a few days of not seeing the girl, but it didn't. What's more strange is the feeling just got deeper and I wanted to see her even more! I didn't have time for this boyish fantasies. I need to focus on my studies. I have to get good grades so that I would be recommended to the best school in the country. This feeling is just a pebble on the road to my dreams.

Ugh! This is exactly why I chose an all-boy school instead of a co-ed. I didn't have any interest in relationships or girls before, why did it start now? No matter, I'll forget about that girl sooner or later. Well, sooner would be fine since I have an incoming evaluation and I have to be at my best. And not a thing in this world could help me accomplish that feat but my favorite anko manju, a soft, steamed cake with sweet red bean filling. A friend who has exquisite taste for Japanese sweets happened to suggest a shop that was close to my apartment.

"Welcome to Onodera's Japanese Candies!"

And… I saw her again.

Her name is Onodera Kosaki. For the past two years I've been visiting their shop three to five times a week, of course at different intervals. I don't want her to assume that I was stalking her. That's the last thing I want her to think. With each visit sometimes I greet her, sometimes I don't. Sometimes she talks to me about the sweets that I bought for the day. And every day for the past two years, I grew more and more in love with her. Aside from her obvious beauty, she has a pure, innocent soul. She is kind to everybody she meets, and does her best in everything she puts her mind to. For me, she is the ideal girl.

As the days passed by, little-by-little, I found that it seems I wasn't the only one who thinks of her this way. And what's worse… she thinks of him as fondly as he of her. Onodera introduced the guy to me one time when he was working part-time at the shop. His name is Ichijou Raku. An acquaintance of mine mentioned that he was the heir of a yakuza clan. I knew the instant I laid eyes on him that he won't do. He won't do at all. I should've confessed to Onodera earlier, but I've already planned to admit my feelings to her after I pass my college entrance exams. I want to secure my future—our future. But, this guy had to appear in our lives and ruin my carefully thought out plan. Onodera's younger sister, Haru, did tell me that her older sister liked this guy years before. She liked him when they were in middle school. That many years and he still hasn't confessed? Is his love for her truly genuine? I hoped we would've met at middle school instead. Would she fall for me first?

Raku Ichijou, the callous bastard. He has a girlfriend already, and he still flirts around with Onodera! Not only that, he has a hoard of girls always surrounding him. How dare this guy hurt Onodera's feelings? If it were me, I would treasure Onodera every day of my life. I would've transferred to Bonyari High School right now if I weren't thinking about our future. Would you please wait for me Onodera?

It's painful. At each major event/holiday, I can only watch at the sidelines as Onodera and her friends create their memories. I want to be with Onodera, spend time with her, create my own memories with her… but, I can't. We are schools apart, and we're not even close. I'm just a frequent customer. Heh. I'm so pathetic. What should I do to be with her more?

An opportunity presented itself when the schools in our region formed an alliance. To celebrate this newly created friendship, our schools will be participating in an exchange student program wherein a representative of our school would take classes in the opposite school for 6 months. With luck and a bit of strings being pulled, I became the representative for the exchange student program.

Bonyari High, here I come.

Two months in and I finally got in the loop of things. Ichijou and Kirisaki are in a fake relationship because of their warring clans. Although, I am sensing that Kirisaki truly likes Ichijou and the guy also has feelings for her in return. Tachibana, Onodera, Tsugumi and even our homeroom teacher Yui Kanakura also has feelings for the guy. No wonder every male in our classroom hates him. All the beautiful girls are going for him. I did get some confessions from other girls during my stay here, but I make sure they know that I like somebody else. I do understand why the girls like Ichijou. The guy is overflowing with kindness; but he is spineless and not that strong really. I would've given up Onodera if only I didn't know that his love for Onodera is not that secure. He likes Onodera but he also likes Kirisaki. And I know that if you love two people at the same time, it only meant that your love for the first one is superficial. I don't want Onodera to face the inevitable. I don't want to see her suffer because of that miscreant. If only I can spend one day with Onodera alone, I would show her what it means to be loved with all my heart.

Oh, I almost forgot... It's going to be my birthday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, I'm overwhelmed by the reviews that I received for this fic~ I'm relatively new to this fandom—well, I'm only here for Onodera—but I did get to finish the manga and I've started watching the anime. I'm kinda nervous because this is a relatively popular anime and most people are very exuberant in showing their feelings for their respective otp and they don't shy away from revealing their feelings for the rivals of their otp too. I will do my best to not show any grievances to the other characters, because, frankly, I don't have any, well, except for the tard Raku. I did try to understand his viewpoint though, but for some reason I really can't like the guy. I won't bash him in this fic though. No to character bashing!

It also surprised me that this is the first Onodera x OC fanfic. I really thought there's something here in , but based on the reviews, this may be the very first one. Sure there isn't any in other sites? Tumblr, deviantArt, archivesofourown? My anxiousness just got deeper. However, this won't stop me from writing! I will do my best and write what I can because I've already started it and this is for Onodera's sake~

I did plan for this fic to be a short one, I've already written the supposed to be ending as well; however, I did take into consideration what some of you suggested. I will delve into the Suzuya deeper, and give more light to the reasons why he likes Onodera. Create situations for them since Raku and Chitoge are always in the spotlight canon wise. I won't give any more details than this, and I hope you watch out for more chapters that are coming soon! I really want Onodera to be happy and I'm also rooting for Suzuya to at least get Onodera to take a second to notice him too.

That being said, and I said too much, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I've never thought about my birthday as something special before. It just meant I got older. But as I spend the other's birthdays with them, I got to see how joyous and celebratory it was. There were full of laughter, tears, gifts, and wishes. I sighed as I finished my clean-up duty for the day. If only I would be so selfish as to have one wish, I would very much like to spend the entire day with Onodera.

I was just outside the school gates when I received a call from Maiko Shuu, the other guy in the group. Since it was the weekend tomorrow, the entire group wanted to spend the day playing at the theme park as respite from all the exams we've been taking. It made me wonder. Did they somehow know that it was my birthday tomorrow? I shrugged as I gave him the affirmative. I would've wanted to spend the whole day with Onodera alone, but that'll never happen.

8AM. I am an hour early from the scheduled time. I rubbed the back of my head as I walk towards the theme park's entrance. What should I do while I wait? Ahhh… I couldn't even sleep peacefully last night. I smiled sheepishly at myself. This has never happened before. I'm always so calm and collected. Why am I so perturbed right now?

"Good morning Owada-kun!"

Ah! It's Onodera! Damn, she looked more beautiful today. She is wearing a white flowy flowery printed dress with a light beige knitted bolero. She also wore a cute sun hat which was accentuated by sunflowers. Ahhhh… It's good to be alive. I mustered every strength and willpower I had to call back all the blood that rushed to my face. I may look like a tomato right now.

"Are you sick Owada-kun? You look feverish."

I smiled nervously as I shook my head. "No! I-I'm alright. Were you here long Onodera-san?"

Onodera gave me a small—but very cute, heartwarming—smile. "No, I just arrived."

Basing on the sweat that trickled down her neck, she was way earlier. No matter. She's here with me. We're alone. Oh no. I'm feeling a tightness gripping my chest. Wait, I need to calm down. Onodera is here. I should do my best to talk to her! Show her my good side.

"Have you ever ridden on one of the rides before?"

Onodera brought her fingers in front of her chest and played with them fretfully. So cute. "N-No. The rides seem so s-scary. How about you Owada-kun?"

"I'm not a big fan of theme parks either. But I want to try riding one, just to know how it feels like. You know, like once in a lifetime thing."

"I s-see. That's nice." Then she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "It would be nice if I could ride with Ichijou-kun…"

"What was that?"

Onodera turned beet red and immediately denied saying anything. Ahh… Of course. She only came here because we were going as a group. And that Raku is with us too. I pretended not to hear, but my heart heard what she said. Each word was like a stab to the chest. I was not only saddened by the fact that the girl I liked, loved another, but the guy she liked, loved another as well. I can't imagine the pain and despair Onodera will go through if she knew that reality. It was too cruel. That's why… I'll put an end to it. As soon as I can!

9:30AM. They sure are late. I went to a nearby vending machine and got us cold drinks while waiting for the others. When I returned to her, she has this most curious expression. I couldn't quite think of what to call it, but it was a mixture of sadness, anxiety, loneliness, a bit of annoyance somewhere, and tension.

"O-Owada-kun, everybody has c-cancelled."

I almost dropped the drinks. "What?! Why?"

"Ruri-chan is going to visit her grandfather. Maiko-san has a part-time job. Marika-chan is bringing her parrot to the vet. Yui-sensei has a meeting with her group. Tsugumi-chan has training with her mentor. Ichijou-kun and Chitoge-chan are…" It was only for a brief second, but I saw the sadness rest on Onodera's face as her voice cracked with the following words. "…on a scheduled date."

This sounds so suspicious. Like it was all skillfully planned out. Although I am a bit happy that I have Onodera for myself, seeing her in a disappointed state made me rethink my priorities. I'd rather be alone today than force Onodera to act happy with me. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head and smiled pathetically.

"Well, so much for the outing then." I turned my back on her as I feel the smile on my lips breaking apart.

Hey, God.

Can I be selfish?

Even if it's just today?

"I don't want to force you Onodera-san… but since we're already here… would you like to go in with me?"

I swear she'd disagree. But, she didn't. That's Onodera for you. She's kind to a fault. And that's why I really like her.

I suggested we try the slow ones first and gradually go extreme, of course, if Onodera is willing. She really enjoyed the teacup ride and the merry-go-around. Watching her smile so carelessly made the surroundings blur in contrast. Has Raku ever seen this side of her? No, I shouldn't think about him. It's her and me, right now. And, I'm so damn lucky to be here next to her. After the slower rides, we halfheartedly decided to line up for the bigger, more scarier rides. One look at the twists and turns of the rollercoaster made our stomachs turn. There was one point that we agreed to give up that ride; partly because just seeing it made me nauseous, and mainly because Onodera's face looked pale when her eyes reflected the height of the ride. Onodera had more guts in her than me when she said she's willing to try it. And, I'm glad that we did.

At the first drop, Onodera clung to my arm. I could feel her heart beating fast. She was so close. Her hair that smelled of strawberries and vanilla tickled my nose. I didn't even notice that we were already diving at a heart-stopping speed. I was just staring at her face. When the ride reached a horizontal track, Onodera immediately took her fingers away and had turned her head to the side, muttering an apology as she did. The crimson color that crept on her ears didn't escape my eyes though. She's so cute when she's embarrassed. It didn't take long for her to enjoy the rollercoaster. She was basically waving her arms in the air whenever we dropped. I was fine during the whole ride, but when I stood on solid ground, my knees turned jelly. It took all my strength to just walk over to the comfort room that was just 15 steps from the exit. Onodera offered to help, but I politely refused. I don't want her to see any weakness in me. I'm supposed to be a man damn it! Ugh… I didn't think my motion sickness would return after months of therapy. I washed my face and slapped my cheeks for a few times before going out. Onodera was waiting on a bench just outside the comfort room.

"Onodera-san?" When she turned to face me, her eyebrows were furrowed with concern. Ah… I made her worry about me. "Sorry about that pathetic display…"

"No! It's okay, Owada-kun." Onodera said as she shook her head then afterwards she handed me a warm drink. "Here…"

I clenched my hands into fists first before gratefully taking the drink in my fingers. The warmth that her hand left still surrounded the bottle, and it contested the heat that's burning my face. Ahh… how lucky would be the guy who'd be with this girl all his life?

"Thanks, Onodera-san."

As we spent each second together, my heart grew bigger with this feeling I have for her. My heart is so full that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that it would suddenly disappear. I only have 3 more months with her and the friends who I had grown to treasure. Will things change if I go back to my own school? Would I see Onodera again? Talk to her so casually as we have everyday?

"Owada-kun? Are you okay?"

She noticed my silence. She's so observant. "Yeah, sorry about worrying you Onodera-san. Shall we go to the next ride?"

I shook my head. I shouldn't think of such depressing things. Today's my very first date with Onodera. If you could call it that. I want to make the most of this day with her. Just her. When I saw her eyeing a river ride, I immediately suggested that to her and she hastily agreed. I climbed in the boat first before taking her hand and helping her settle on her seat. I had touched her hand, lightly brush her fingers a few times before, but it was the first time that I held it in my own. Like I've expected, her hands are warm and soft. As the current took us inside the tunnel of the river, a small fear and a bit of courage took hold in my mind.

"Thank you for giving in to my selfish request and for accompanying me today Onodera-san."

"It's perfectly fine, Owada-kun. I had nothing to do and besides I am supposed to go to the theme park today."

"You're so kind Onodera-san. You must have a lot of suitors."

I could feel her face heat up after hearing the words I've said. "T-That's not—! N-No one would like a g-girl like me!"

When I snickered, Onodera gave me a playful shove. The boat turned right in the darkness and we entered another area in the tunnel. The new zone was stunning. There were a thousand small flickering lights in the ceiling that imitated the night sky. Constellations filled the made-up planetarium and straight beams racing across them mimicked shooting stars. A soft and gentle ballad was also playing in the background, adding to the very romantic atmosphere. It was the perfect ambience for couples. I swallowed. Should I confess?

"Do you have someone that you like?" Agh! What am I saying?

"N-N-No!" She said almost immediately.

Heh. She wouldn't have said Raku's name out loud because I know the guy. She's really timid and shy. So unsure of herself. It saddens me to know that this girl, almost perfect, doesn't have any confidence in herself. There is a limit to how humble a person can be, but it's one of the things that make Onodera who she is, and I love her for it. We were approaching the end of the tunnel for light was begin to stream from outside. The sun beams that were reflected on the surface of the clear water bounced off to shower on the ceiling, creating a net of light that illuminated the tunnel.

"L-Look Owada-kun t-there are f-fishes in the water!" She muttered shakily and she leans onto the side of the boat to look at the fish that were crowding to her. Even fishes loves her.

Wait… Isn't she leaning a bit too far? Ah! The boat is going to tip over! "Onodera-san!"

My heart almost leapt out from my chest as I reached out to hold her in my arms and shift my weight to the center of the boat. I heaved the biggest sigh of relief in my life and looked down to check if Onodera is doing okay. Pfft! Her face was as red as the ripest tomato I have ever seen. I can also see steam rising up from her head as she nervously opened her mouth. Before she could even say anything I quickly took my arms off of her, also hiding my face that grew hot because of that momentary intimate action. Ahhhhh…. She's so cute… and soft… and warm…

"I'm s-sorry Onodera-san… You were about to f-fall so I… Are you okay?"

Onodera shook her head briskly and with gleaming eyes said, "N-No! It's fine, Owada-kun! I'm s-sorry we would've fallen in the water, b-but you saved me… so t-thank you!"

Ahhh… I want to hug her again! She's so cute… There has to be a limit to being cute right? There has to be! If this continues… I may not be able to control myself.

We were about to move on the next destination when somebody that worked for the river ride came running towards us with an envelope. She beamed brightly to us as she handed me the thin package. Curious, I opened the envelope after the person returned to her work and when I saw the contents of the envelope I wanted to bring that person back here~ Damn! It was a picture of me Onodera on the boat while I held her in my arms. I was looking at her with such a gentle expression while she had a surprised face. AHH! I want a hundred copies of this! Noticing my silence, Onodera tiptoed to see what was going on and when she saw the picture she let out an embarrassed 'kyaaa' before hiding herself behind her fingers. She's so cute! I secretly hid the envelope in my sling bag and suggested to walk around one last time before we both went home. It was already sunset. If only I can stop time, I would give everything I have, everything I am.

"Thank you again for accompanying me today Onodera-san." I said as I watch her blush and beam at me. I can never get tired of looking at Onodera. After everything we went through today, she still looked fresh and beautiful.

"You're welcome Owada-kun, and thank you for saving me earlier. I truly enjoyed this day. I'm happy we decided to try the rides. If it was just me, I would've went straight home. This is a first for me."

The surroundings were quiet save for the steady, yet erratic beating of my heart. Should I confess? We're all alone. Is this an opportunity that destiny gave me to say all the things that are hidden deep inside my chest? Then, I realized, we had reached the old playground when I first laid eyes on her. Is this really it?

"Onodera-san…" The girl I love looked back at me with a curious expression. I swallowed… hard. "I… Truthfully… It's my…"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness!"

Suddenly, two groups, who came from nowhere, flanked us from opposite sides. One side consisted of my friends from Bonyari High whilst the other side… My eyes widened when I saw an array of people dressed from traditional to western-styled clothing. There was one thing that singularized this bowl of different personages, and that was the yellow Chrysanthemum Seal of the Imperial Family.

"Suzukkun, who are these people?" Shuu asked curiously, his face silly as always.

Apparently, the other side didn't take this lightly. A man in a suit pulled out his gun, a man in a hakama pulled out his sword, and everybody else took one step forward with either glares or looks of shock and disgust.

"How dare you address His Imperial Highness so casually?"

"You should kneel at his feet!"

"Cretin!"

"Peasant!"

I sighed in exasperation and calmly raised my hand. The growls from my side stopped abruptly and all of the people behind me fell on their knees. I placed my hands on my hips and scolded the group whose faces almost touched the ground.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing these things? Can't I at least get some time to relax before I graduate?"

"Owada-kun?"

Sweat trickled down my neck as I searched for explanations for their behavior. Unfortunately, my closest ally stood up and spoke before I did.

"Forgive us for our poor conduct. We are merely trained to properly address the only son and successor of the Crown Prince of the Imperial Family for the title he holds." My friends suppressed a gasp. "Standing in front of you is His Imperial Highness, Prince Suzuhito, the heir apparent to the current Crown Prince and future ruler of this country."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So Nisekoi finally came to an end after 229 chapters. I must say I'm pretty disappointed with the last two chapters. The author dragged the story too long at the middle then pretty much skipped to the end. They gave so much importance to the promise and then suddenly trashes it like yesterday's leftovers. Ugh… I feel pretty bad for Onodera. But that's what this fic is all about right? I really want to bounce to the part where she becomes happy, finally, but it's still too early. After all, Onodera's not the type to just fall in love with someone new that comes along. Amirite, amirite? Anyways, on to the story~

* * *

"So… Prince Suzuhito, huh~"

Blushing, I elbowed Shuu and replied, "You don't get to choose your family, Maiko-san."

Shuu nodded solemnly as he caressed the area where I elbowed him. We were inside a family restaurant where Tachibana is working part-time as a waitress… for some reason. She looked wealthy enough. I was seated at the center like somebody being interrogated of a heinous crime. After I shooed all of the well-wishers from the Imperial Household, my friends and I decided to take relax and talk about what was just revealed regarding my status.

"Owada-kun, is it true? Are you really a prince?" Onodera asked, her hazelnut eyes sparkling with interest.

"Yes, it's the truth. " Everybody had scared looks on their faces as they repeatedly bowed towards me. I sighed as I pleaded for them to stop. "That's why I don't want anybody to know. People always treat me so differently if they know who I am."

"It is strange that nobody recognizes you when we're out in public," Miyamoto pointed out as she gobbled on her yakisoba bread. "For a very distinguished and valuable person to the country, you shouldn't be able to walk freely without a hundred guards surrounding you."

I rubbed the back of my head as I sipped on my chocolate shake. "Nobody knows me. Not yet. My parents deemed it necessary for me to learn the ways of the common folk before assuming any role. So, they've hidden the fact that I ever existed… Except for those important enough to know."

Yui-sensei stopped drinking tea when she realized something. "Oh, now that you mention it, Ie did tell me of a marriage prospect with a member of the Imperial Family~"

Tachibana slammed her hands on the table and exclaimed, "Honda also told me the same thing!"

When I see them staring at me, I raised my hands in defeat and briskly shook my head. I never knew I had marriage proposals from their respective groups. I've had so many for so long that I grew tired of the whole thing and I've stopped coming to the meetings entirely. I also don't want Onodera to get the wrong idea.

"Engagements were a part of tradition in the past to strengthen ties between powerful families, but we are also human. Besides," I took a quick glance at Onodera. "I won't marry someone I don't love."

Tachibana slumped back to her chair with obvious relief. "Good, I already have my Raku-sama. Don't get me wrong, marrying a prince is something every girl dreams but I wouldn't exchange my one true love with anybody, even if they're royalty."

"It's a good thing I was given a chance to be normal for once in my life." I sighed as I set my drink down. "Honestly, I'd rather be one of you guys. My only dream is to become a good veterinarian."

"That's a great dream—" Suddenly, Onodera's phone rang. Apparently, it was her mom that called and asked her to do an errand. She quickly stood up and apologized, but she told us that she'll return since the shopping mall wasn't very far from the restaurant.

More troubles rose as the Beehive Gang and Shuei-Gumi suddenly appeared and Raku, Kirisaki and Tsugumi had to bring them outside to settle their disputes. Fate seems to lean to my side. From the moment I found out that everybody cancelled except for me and Onodera, I knew the whole thing was staged, and I've been itching to know the reason why. I was about to ask the most obvious person who'd do this kind of thing, but he went ahead and took the initiative.

"So, Suzukkun~" Shuu placed an arm all around my shoulders and pointed a finger at my face. "How did your date with Onodera go?"

I blushed furiously and sighed. "It was that obvious, huh…"

"The only people who don't know are the other three, it seems." Yui-sensei added while sipping a cup of tea.

"We knew the very first time you walked in our classroom. You always had eyes for Kosaki," Miyamoto said as bluntly as ever. Well, I never had any intention of hiding what I feel for Onodera, I just do what I think would make her happy. "Let me say this though; she likes someone else, and whoever she chooses, then I'll support her fully."

With a smile, I nodded. I know. I damn well know who she likes. Heck, everybody knows who she likes, except for the person himself. When I realized it, and when I watch them both talk together, Onodera's heart was practically in her eyes! In those moments, I wanted to take Raku by the collar and say 'She likes you, you bloody fool! Isn't it obvious?'. Ahh, but I can't do it. I can't believe they've known each other since middle school and never got the chance to confess to each other. Damn, what would I have given if I had known Onodera before.

"But if you really like Kosaki-chan then you need to take her away! By force if you have to~" Tachibana exclaimed, and then she cradled her face between her fingers and continued with a dreamy expression, "Then Raku-sama and I will live happily ever after for the rest of our lives for all eternity~~~"

I sniggered at this. I always admired how honest and straightforward Tachibana is with her feelings. I would've done the same, but now was not the right time. I still have the college entrance examinations to pass, but I knew deep in my heart that passing the examinations is not the only one preventing me from confessing. Onodera... She is currently in love with Raku. If I had confessed now, I will be shot down in an instant. Now is not the right time. What I have to do now is to get closer to Onodera in all possible ways I can with the limited time I have. I want to help her, make her smile. Even if it's just for a fraction of a second, I want her to look at me and not think about anybody else.

"I'm back!" Onodera announced as she sat beside Miyamoto. "Mom asked me to get a few things for the store. What were you talking about while I was gone?"

After a few minutes since Onodera sat down, Raku, Kirisaki and Tsugumi also took back their seats, looking quite ruffled from controlling their groups. As we talked the rest of the afternoon away, I can't help but think of dropping everything and move to Bonyari High. I had too much fun these couple of months that I totally forgot who I am and what I want. At this moment, I thought, I only wanted to be with these people, with Onodera.

When the afternoon came to a close, everybody gave me birthday gifts, except for Onodera. She never knew it was my birthday. She was kinda depressed when she found out that she was the only one without a gift. After a few hours, we finally took our leave of each other. Onodera and I decided to go together since our houses were closer to each other. I might only be imagining it but when we parted ways with the rest of the group, Raku gave me a sidelong stare before Kirisaki called him. What's his problem? Does he know something about me and Onodera? Is he jealous because I'm going home alone with her? Well, he'd better be. Onodera is one of a kind.

"Owada-kun."

Her whimsical yet shaky voice pulled me back from my thoughts. I looked back at her. We were already standing in front of their store.

"Ah, I'm sorry Onodera-san, I was thinking about a lot of things. Thank you again for today! I'll see you on Monday."

I was about to turn towards the direction of my house when she told me to wait and she scurried inside their shop. After 15 minutes, she appeared again, and with a box in her hands.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know it was your birthday Owada-kun. I wasn't able to prepare a gift but I hope this will do!" Onodera gave me a box of Japanese candies. And not only candies, but carefully picked ones. Ones that I always buy from them. How could she remember all these?

"Thank you very much Onodera-san." My heart was filled to the brim with happiness as I picked the one I loved most of all, anko manju.

"NO WAIT ONEE-CHAN! THAT BOX IS FILLED WITH THE CANDIES YOU MADE!"

Haru appeared out of nowhere with a flustered expression. The two sisters immediately turned to me and their mouths gaped open when I popped that manju in my mouth.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Owada-kun!" Onodera began to cry waterfalls and Haru embraced his sister, consoling her of whatever sin she made.

Oh! This was made by Onodera? I chewed on the manju, taking my time longer than usual. It was made by the girl I like after all. The flavor on this manju is different from any other manju I have ever tasted from this shop, or any other shop in the whole country. It was…

"It's very delicious! Thank you Onodera-san."

After I said those words, they seemed frozen for a second, and with incredulous and surprised looks on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi beloved readers! I'm sorry for not updating as often as I did before. (_) I was thinking of new ideas and various situations that I want Suzuya and Onodera to be immersed in. I'm also thinking of having Suzuya interact with other characters in the following chapters. And because of my long absence, this is also a long chapter. I'm not really used to writing long chapters so I hope I did well in this one. If you have any feedbacks and/or comments, please don't hesitate to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it~

Oh, and Suzuya's engagements with the other girls were something I thought of entirely and in no way canon. I thought to add it in because of Marika's many engagements and Ie's search for finding a suitable partner for Yui.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"A rare specimen."

"His taste buds must be made of steel."

"Here, I've also made these Owada-kun!"

The group commented on my seemingly strange sense of taste when we were eating lunch in the classroom. Ever since my birthday, Onodera took it upon herself to present me with different kinds of food that she cooked everyday. The meals that she brought me not only looked good, but they also tasted like they were cooked by the finest chefs in the world. I could eat her food forever!

After seeing me eat with gusto, the others eyed the food dubiously. They hesitated at first but then popped small amounts of it in their mouths. A few seconds after the food left their chopsticks, they all fell down on the floor with sullen expressions! Unfortunately, I was guzzling down a bottle of water as this happened and I spewed all of it in surprise. I quickly wiped my mouth and inspected my friends as they trembled on the ground.

"What's wrong?!" They didn't reply out of pain and when they recovered a little, they slowly sauntered outside the classroom in an orderly manner. I turned to Onodera with a bewildered look. "What happened to them?"

Onodera blushed as she played with her fingers. "After I started learning how to cook, all of the dishes I've made were… inedible, for some reason. People eat it because they look delicious, but when they do try it, the taste is enough to make any person faint. You are actually the first person to have really enjoyed what I made."

I flushed as those words registered in my mind. Do I really have taste buds of steel? I would've known if a certain dish is foul-tasting. Is it because I know that the person I like made the food I am eating? Whatever the reason was, I am proud and thankful for my taste buds. Now, I get to eat Onodera's cooking everyday!

"Owada-san?"

The usual loud and boisterous classroom came to a standstill when a seriously grim voice entered the premises. There was a somewhat dark aura that was gushing in from the door, filling every inch of the room. Thankfully, I have Onodera with me. Her light will never be overwhelmed by any shadow. The darkness failed to envelop the area where we sat, plus we were close to the open windows and the sun's rays gently showered down on us. From within the recesses of the dark aura stepped out a girl with long flowy raven hair that was styled to a hime cut. The girl approached us without even regarding the crowd that was swarming all around her. Her jet black eyes were directed only at me. Once she was within a few feet from where I sat, she gracefully folded her hands in front of her belly and bowed at a 95 degree angle. My hairs stood on one end as I immediately stood and followed suit. Ahhh… She's so formal!

"Owada-san, again, we are very grateful that you have obliged to our selfish request," She whispered solemnly before straightening her back, her lips twitched ever so lightly in the form of a forced smile. "We have a spare uniform at our office so kindly drop by before going out to the field."

I stood straight and smiled at her while rubbing the back of my head. "It's my pleasure, club president."

After the somber girl left, all eyes were on me. I knew that this would happen so I readily gave out my explanation. "Ichihara-san asked me to give a demonstration for their newly registered members after class."

"Kyaaaa~n The Archery Club President is so dreamyyy~" Shuu had on his usual stupid expression as he fawned over the remnants of the dark aura that Ichihara left. "It's the first time that I saw her smile since she's always so serious."

"Archery Club?" Owada faced me with brows raised in curiosity. Ahh her eyes are so large and brown! If I die of heart attack from seeing this everyday, then I'll die happy and content. "Are you also a member of the archery club back in your school?"

"To have Ichihara Sawako-chan approach you so formally, you must be quite the archer yourself Suzukuuun~"

"I'm not that great." I turned to watch the other clubs practice out on the field and smiled awkwardly. "I was a member of the Archery Club before, but since I'm busy with the college entrance examinations, I quit."

I may had a smile on my face, but truthfully, I'm really sad I left the Archery club. Archery was something that I loved doing. I love the tension as I stand on the open field. I love the feel of the feathers of the arrow that I'll be using. I love how the bowstring resists when I draw. Most of all, I love the peace and silence as I aim for the target. Everything, everybody fades away in a monochromatic blur and it was only me and the golden ring. In that calm moment, my heart beats loudly from my chest, my breath overwhelming every thought I had. I wasn't anybody. I wasn't a prince, I wasn't a student. I was just… me. Heh. Hear me talk. Pathetic. When I returned my gaze to Onodera, my eyes widened in surprise at the expression she was making. Her brows were furrowed and her lips pursed. Her hazelnut orbs grew bigger that moment, and it gleamed like how the water's surface gleams when the sun's rays are reflected on it. She looked like she was going to say something, and was debating with herself how to express her thoughts out properly. Seeing her right now made my heart swell and ache.

So, she understood me, huh. Even if I didn't say anything… didn't explain anything… How can this girl affect me like this? I placed a hand on Onodera's head and after shaking my head lightly, smiled. It's okay Onodera, you don't have to say anything. Thank you for your concern. I like you. Very much.

When I withdrew my hand, I grinned at Shuu and the others. "You can come if you want to. I'm not as skilled as the others, but I'll try my best to put on a good show!"

They all agreed and before they could even finish the rest of their food, Yui-sensei already barged in to continue to homeroom.

.-+-.

"We are very grateful that you did this for us Owada-kun. And I must say, your wearing our archery uniform really pumps up the girls!"

I flushed as I elbowed the Vice President of the Archery Club, Iida Hayato. He's a great guy, well-built and always has smiling eyes. He was the first person to approach me when I was walking towards Bonyari High on my first day. At first I felt like I was being harassed because he had a wild look in his face and was also grinning widely like a maniac, but he was just a harmless member of the archery club who has seen me in competitions... and has posters of me all over his room… I take it back. He _is_ a maniac.

"I'm not even wondering why! For the legendary Silver Falcon, the modern Wasa Daihachiro to grace this dojo is a great honor and privilege~ Don't tell her I told you this, but Ichihara-san really admires you! Even though you beat her in every event, she still looks up to you and aspires to stand where you stood. Everybody who's anybody in the Archery world knows who you are! We're really lucky to have you do a demo for our new members. Who knows? Maybe this little event will entice other students to try out archery~"

I shrugged as I carried the quiver filled with arrows to the platform. The members were lined up against the wall and each of them bowed as I passed by. Ahhh I don't need this kind of treatment! I'm flattered that they think highly of me, but what I did was just me doing my best with the sport I love. There's nothing special about it.

Spectators were in a different area and my eyes searched for my friends, most especially a brown-haired girl, but none of them were there! And here I thought they'd cheer me on. How could they— Ah! I forgot! Study group at Raku's. That must be it… Well, another set of exams are coming up so they needed to concentrate on that. I was a bit disappointed because Onodera wasn't there. I can't show off when she's not here… well, maybe I can have it taped? I blushed. Since when did I get this conceited? I shook my head. I need to concentrate on the task at hand as well. The new members are looking at me.

"Are you ready Owada-san?" Ichihara muttered as she stood before me.

I nodded.

"Very well," Ichihara took a few steps back and faced the new and old members of the Archery Club. "Everybody listen! Today we have the unique privilege of hosting the Inter-High champion for 3 consecutive years for the field of Archery, Owada Suzuya-san."

Ugh, this again. I want to hide.

"He is going to perform Hyaku-I, that is to attempt to shoot the target with 100 arrows. Begin!"

I drew a sharp breath and began to shoot arrow after arrow to the target. Sweat began to trickle down my temples after the 60th arrow. My muscles were aching lightly for the lack of exercise. I haven't held a bow for the last few months and I'm out of practice, however I still managed to hit the target with 100 arrows.

"Now, Owada-san will attempt to hit the Gold with as many arrows as he can."

Ahh… My record. In each competition that I've entered, there was this extra event that archers have an option to participate in as entertainment for the crowd. The record for the most arrows within the inner circle was 9, and I hold that record. I drew a heavy breath as I stood behind that white line. My fingers were going numb as each arrow flew past my fingers, but I managed to hit target with the 9th arrow. I was about to walk away from the line when a certain face came into view. It was Onodera! How long has she been watching me? Her brown eyes were gleaming bright as the sunset that had appeared in the horizon. I swallowed hard as I took the last arrow from the quiver.

"He can't possibly shoot another arrow!"

"There's no more room!"

Yes, I understand that. You can't force yourself to pervade in something that's already full. I completely know that. After all, I'm experiencing it now. I'm just an outsider. I persistently immerse myself within her circle so that I could get closer to her. I did find myself belong with her group. I made new friends! But… it didn't end there. There's this smaller space that's already occupied, and no matter how I struggle, no matter how hard I push myself to the brink, I cannot penetrate it so easily. That's her heart. Somebody already resides in it, somebody that filled all the nooks and crevices.

But, I…

I still want to try. I want to take this chance, this opportunity… I want to be someone for Onodera.

My fingers ached and my muscles cried out in pain. My vision started to get blurry as I focus on the target. It was a long shot, but… I took a second to look at Onodera, and released the arrow.

Iida, who was standing with spectators, ran to the target and checked the Gold. When he faced us, he had a mixture of expressions on his face.

"IT'S IN!"

What? I staggered to a pillar and leaned on it. How…?

"IT'S IN! 10 ARROWS! A WHOLE NEW RECORD!"

Ichihara walked over to where I stood and handed me a cold drink. "It seems that the 10th arrow broke the middle one. Thank you for giving us quite the spectacle, Owada-san."

"Owada-kun!"

I can see her porcelain hand appear from an enthusiastic crowd that was beginning to gather all around me. I knew it was her hand. I can distinguish it even if it's within sea of a thousand hands. Members of the archery club started to form a wall that protected me from the onlookers, but I went past them to reach out for her hand. I took her fingers in mine and gently pulled her from the mosh pit of limbs and other extremities. She had a slight flush on her face, maybe from the heat, or from her being a human ragdoll in the midst of that chaos. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes crumpled, but those simple things didn't matter to me. She was here! She was looking at me.

"I didn't know archery was a big thing," she said breathlessly as she smoothed out her uniform and fixed her hair. "You must be so exhausted from all the attention."

"Far from it." I chuckled as I gaze softly at her. She's so beautiful. "It's an old sport. It's not as popular as Basketball, or Volleyball. There are only a few who truly appreciates the grace, precision and art of Archery."

"Still…" Onodera brought her fingers up to her face as she turns her eyes to the side. A gesture she always does when she's with Raku. Her voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible. "…you looked cool."

My eyes widened in surprise. Did I really hear that? Did those words come out of Onodera? My heart pounded hard on my chest. I could feel steam coming out from my ears. I averted my crimson-colored face from her as I rubbed the back of my head. Agh! I can't believe Onodera complimented me. Well, I do believe that because she's kind to everybody, but… I want to believe that she said that because she perhaps have feelings for me. Any kind of feeling! Even if it's small or insignificant. Ahhh… All the body aches that I have complained about earlier completely disappeared! I feel like I can conquer the world!

"T-Thank you, O-Onodera-san." Damn it, why am I stuttering now? I looked at her from the ends of my eyes. "But w-what about the study group?"

"Oh! Everybody decided that more people studying would be more efficient for a study group since we each have our own subjects that we excel on and some that we need to ask help for. So, Ruri-chan asked me to come and fetch you from the Archery club!"

Ahhh Miyamoto… I could treat you to an all-you-can-eat buffet right now! After changing into my uniform and shooting down the Archery club's invitation for karaoke at the game center, I found myself walking with Onodera to Raku's house. It was the first time for me to visit and from what my intel told me, Raku's household is filled with ruffians. I shook that thought away. Somebody like Raku couldn't have been raised with those kinds of people. He is a beansprout after all.

"Whoa." I stated in amazement as I stepped inside Raku's house. It was a large lot filled with Japanese houses and gardens, something you'd expect from a family of yakuza. "Very impressive."

Onodera just smiled at me as she led me into a labyrinth of rooms before we reached Raku's private quarters. Everybody was already there and surrounding them were stacks of books, pens and pencils, crumpled paper, and some tea with small cakes at the side. I grinned and waved at everybody. Raku was talking to an elderly man whose back was turned to me. When Raku noticed me standing at the doorway, he gestured me to come forward.

"Dad, this is Owada Suzuya, it's the first time he visited so treat him well."

I straightened my posture to greet Raku's father and when he took one glance at me, the old man immediately fell to his knees! I immediately followed suit. No man should kneel to his guest in his own home! What's going on? Not unless—

"Your Highness! We humbly accept you into our home. Please, look down kindly unto your servants."

Ugh. I hate it when this happens! If everybody treats me like this, it will create a rift between me and the ordinary people. I don't want things to be awkward with my friends, especially Onodera! I placed a hand on the cowering man's shoulders.

"You must be mistaken, sir, I'm no special person."

The old man shook his head vehemently. "My eyes may be old and misty, but I can never forget that face. The divine blood that runs into your veins shines brighter than the midday sun in your eyes. We are always indebted to your family, Your Highness."

Though it warms my heart that my family has done kindness to these people, still, I want to be treated like an ordinary person and not a heavenly entity. And I know, no matter how I talk myself out of this situation, this old man is stubborn enough to listen. So, I'll just play along.

"Rise, Ichijou-san." At my command, the older man rose to his feet but kept his eyes glued to the ground. "Thank you for your hospitality. I am good friends with your son, and I think of him as a brother. So, I would like you to treat me as a son as well."

"With all due respect Your Highness, I could neve—" The older man nervously raised his eyes to mine, but when he found my smile, he lowered his head and nodded. "It would be an honor."

After that embarrassing display, we finally got down to studying. I luckily sat next to Onodera, but opposite of me was… Raku. The pair kept on blushing heavily as the minutes passed by. Ahh, it's so painful to watch! I want to talk to Onodera, but how can I? Maybe I can ask her a question about something? When I peeked at her mock exams, I frowned. She's average, huh… I can give her some pointers in English. Since my family we're always on diplomatic visits, I would always find myself learning different languages. Okay! With a plan in mind, I swallowed hard and turned to her.

"Hey, Onode—"

"Ichijou-kun, can you teach Kosaki this problem? I want to concentrate on my world languages exam."

Grr… Miyamoto… I take back what I said earlier. I won't treat you to an all-you-can-eat buffet! I just watched bitterly as Onodera and Raku chatted comfortably with each other about the math problem they're trying to solve together. Kirisaki's better at math anyway! Why not let Onodera study with her? Why does it have to be Raku? I spent the latter part of the day seething and not concentrating on my studies. Even though I prioritize my education, being in this room with the girl you like most and the guy she likes most is frustrating. I ended up not learning anything! After a few grueling hours, we finally concluded our study group and went our separate ways. Of course, I went home with Onodera.

I sighed hard as I walked.

"Owada-kun, you're sighing so often lately… Is something wrong?"

For the first time, I didn't look at Onodera. I was upset! It irked me that she and Raku talked—well, more like sat next to each other in silence—all the time at Raku's house. I didn't have the guts to look at her, because if I did, then this feeling would vanish in an instant and I won't be mad anymore. I don't want that. I don't want to be always beaten by her smile.

"I guess, I'm just exhausted."

There was silence, and after a few seconds she replied, "I see. You should've rested after that demonstration."

My heart felt like being crushed at the sound of her voice. Is she…? I immediately turned my head to look at her, and I was right. She had stopped walking and was a few feet away from me. Her face was hidden by the shadow of a lamppost, and her bangs covered her eyes. Ahhh! Is it me? Was I too much? Did she feel the frustration in my voice? Stupid! Stupid, idiot, insensitive prick!

"No, no— I… Uhhh… It's because I-I'm out of p-practice! I haven't touched a bow in months that's why I had a hard time, but it's all good!" I hurriedly thought of something to take her mind off the idea that's forming inside her head. "I'm glad that I got to be with everyone at Raku's! Thank you for bringing me over, Onodera!"

"You were so silent during the study group, Owada-kun…" Her lips were pursed and I can see her enclosed hands tighten. "I should've known that you were tired."

So, she was watching me after all. I thought her attention was only directed at my rival, after all, she likes him very much. However, she spent a second to look at me. She was concerned for me and yet I spent the entire time thinking how unfair it all was, how frustrating it was to see them interact with each other. I _am_ an insensitive idiot. An idiot that's not worthy of her. I raised my hands up to at least alleviate her worries. "It's okay. It's fine! I just needed a break that's all!"

She raised her shining hazelnut eyes to me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive!" I grinned as I rubbed the back of my head and swiveled so my back was facing her. I don't want her staring at my face that's turning into a tomato right now. I'm happy that she was thinking of me, but… "I wish you would've talked to me too."

"What was that?"

Ahhhh! She couldn't have heard that! I was practically whispering to myself! How embarrassing! "No, it's nothing! Let's go before it gets too dark!"

When I felt her skipping to walk by my side, I smiled as we walked down the road. After saying goodnight, I slouched as I ambled to my apartment. Every inch of me was aching to the core, but this day ended great. Onodera and I talked! Not much, but it was deeper than most of our conversations. I'm so happy~ Now, to finish this day with a warm bath and a good night's sleep.

"Your Highness."

I jumped when a black silhouette appeared from the darkness. "For heaven's sake, don't startle me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack."

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness, but I have urgent news to forward to you."

I placed down my bag and took a water bottle from the fridge. "What is it?"

"His Majesty requests you to attend Tanabata that will be held at the Imperial Gardens."

I shrugged as I downed the water bottle. "That's nothing new."

"He requires you to have a female escort."

I spewed the water at the man who stood in the shadows. "What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey beloved readers! Here I am again with another chapter~ This took long again... OTL It's because I've been obsessing over a game called Mystic Messenger. It's really great, and I've actually received inspiration and motivation to write from it as well~ I really recommend it!

Now, on to the remarks! Concerning the lack of interaction between Raku and Suzuya... Well, I do have reasons for that. One being, I hate Raku. I have no idea on how to write him. (_) Although I do have plans for him and Suzuya in the future, so please watch out for that instead! Two, I want to focus on other characters! Raku and Chitoge has been hogging the spotlight, and to tell you quite frankly, I'm sick of it.

I am considering an Onodera POV at one point... but we'll see~ ;)

I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to see your reactions~

* * *

 _A long, long time ago, even before your grandfather was born… There lived a beautiful princess in the heavens. Her name was Orihime. She was a hardworking girl, kind and gentle, who lives to please her beloved father, the King of the Skies. For an entire year, she weaves stunningly intricate cloths that made her father proud and love her even more. One day, however, her father noticed that Orihime was not feeling well because all her woven cloths were dull and lifeless. So, he thought of a plan. He let the princess take a day off._

I woke with a start. My fingers reached for the alarm clock beside my bed and I groaned when I realized that I woke 5 minutes before my alarm goes off. Irritated, I threw the clock at the foot of my bed and covered myself with the thick sheets. Approximately 5 minutes after, the alarm rang. Ugh. I took the rioting alarm clock and put it to rest. Placing myself in auto mode, I breezed through my daily routine and finally I found myself looking at my face in the mirror.

Tanabata, huh. My mother always read to me before bedtime when I was a little kid, and the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi has always been my favorite. And when I was so deep in my dreams, I would take in the role of Hikoboshi, the cow herder who fell in love with the beautiful princess Orihime. Those dreams kept on repeating until I reached the time when I began to dream of other things, and that childhood fantasy fell into the hidden abyss of my being… until today. In the past, my Orihime's face would be shaded; covered by her cloths, her hair, clouds, or fog, because I never considered any girl my age beautiful… but, in my dream last night… her face was finally revealed to me. And, everything became so clear.

"Good morning, Owada-sama!"

I tried my hardest to smile and wave back to the other students as I walk to the school. I never knew news reach everybody so fast. And the demo just happened yesterday! Suddenly, everybody was talking about archery. It's not like I consider it a bad thing… but I don't want the extra attention. I yawned and stretched and ambled towards the classroom. When I arrived at my desk, I slumped my head on top of my books. Ahhh… Aside from the dream I had last night, I didn't get much sleep. What am I supposed to do for Tanabata? If it were just an ordinary grandfather then I would've just ignored what he requested... but this is a direct order from His Majesty, himself. Ugh… I don't want to go.

"Good morning, Owada-kun."

It's her! I turned to look at Onodera, but then my dream flashed in my mind, and I quickly turned away, flushing. Dammit, what am I doing? I returned my eyes to her again and smiled awkwardly.

"G-Good morning Onodera-san! How a-are you today?" What's wrong with me? My heart keeps beating fast.

Onodera seems taken aback, but she managed to give me a smile in return. "I'm doing fine. Are you still tired from yesterday?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm great!"

Then, there was silence. Long, awkward silence. Agh! Somebody save me! Quick Suzuya think! Think of a topic! You're smart, you've read all the books in the library! I grabbed at my head. But why couldn't I think of something to say to Onodera?

 _He requires you to have a female escort…_

I slowly took my hands away from my head. That's it! I can ask Onodera! But…. I covered myself again with my hands. I could feel the rush of blood in my ears. What if she has things to do? What if she declines? I'm not Raku. She doesn't have a reason to go with me. She doesn't see me that way! Agh…. What should I do? I pursed my lips. This negativity won't get me anywhere. Besides it doesn't hurt to try!

"Onode—" Ahhh, class has just started and Onodera was already sitting at her desk. I slumped my head again on my books. "I guess I'll try again later."

.-+-.

"Kosaki-chan?" Yui-sensei placed a finger on her lower lip in thought. When she finally remembered something, she beamed at me. "I've sent her to deliver some records to Nakamura-sensei at the gym."

With a bow, I left the teacher's office in a hurry. Sweat streamed down the back of my neck as my feet tread the hallways faster.

"Hey, Owada-niichan!" Haru-chan and her friend suddenly appeared from the curve. I stopped and asked about her older sister. "Onee-chan? I saw her speed by from the gym… I think she's going to the Student Council office."

I thanked Haru-chan and immediately went to the Student Council office.

"Onodera-san?" It was the Student Council president. "I asked her to go to town to buy some supplies. She won't be coming back 'til later."

Can the universe be any more crueler to me today? I've practically stalked Onodera all day to ask her about Tanabata, but she was always busy doing random things! She is a Student Council Representative plus she's a hardworking person, so no surprises there. I admire that Onodera keeps to her responsibilities and would go out of her way to help just about anybody, but can't she rest for a little bit? I really feel sorry for her. It seems everybody is taking her for granted. I offered to help her out earlier when I got a brief chance to see her, but she respectfully declined and speedily went on her way. Now, I feel useless. How can I be more helpful to her?

"Caw! Caw!"

"There, there." I gave another berry to the parrot that was sitting on my shoulder. He happily took the treat and after swallowing it down, rubbed his beak on my cheek and gently nipped my ears. I chuckled as I set the bird on his perch. I then proceeded to give the other animals their food with a sigh. Raku asked me to take his shift today at the animal shelter because he had another scheduled date with Kirisaki. I didn't mind since I didn't have anything else to do, and I love hanging out with the animals. I should be happy by being surrounded with their cute little faces, but… I'm not. They seemed to notice my depression because they've been rubbing their faces on any of my extremities that they could reach.

"Raku-samaaaa~"

I looked up from the alligator's scales which I was brushing at the sound of that flowery voice. Ah, it's Tachibana. Her cheeks were flushed from running. "If you're looking for Raku, he's on a date with Kirisaki-san."

"Grrrr…. That shady woman! Raku-sama should've realized by now that I'm the perfect person for him! I'll show her. What Tachibana wants, Tachibana gets!" I almost laughed out loud at the face she's making right now. It was like a monkey who got angry after food was stolen from her. When Tachibana noticed my shoulders shaking in pent up laughter, she placed her hands on her hips and pouted at me. "What's so funny, Your Highness?"

I shook my head and grinned at her. "I just find you amazing, Tachibana-san. You're really giving it your all for Raku. You really like him don't you?"

Tachibana face's went from fair to crimson in just a few seconds after I said those words. "Hmp! Isn't it obvious? And besides, I don't _like_ him… I _love_ him! Get your facts straight."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied as I poured water on the bowls.

"How about you? Any progress with Kosaki-chan?"

I smiled bitterly as I caress the soft fur of the Siamese cat that sat on my lap. The other animals started to crowd around me as well, once again, feeling the despair that I've felt since this morning. "I truly admire you Tachibana. You can speak your mind and convey your feelings easily. I want to tell Onodera how I feel about her too, but…"

"But? There are no buts!" Tachibana pointed at me and glared at me from her nose. "If you really like Kosaki-chan, then you shouldn't mope like this! Go to her!"

"I know that… I'm just… Onodera, she… She likes somebody else."

"Who cares if she does? Raku-sama—" Tachibana froze for a second as if letting the fact sink in before completely recovering. "Raku-sama likes somebody else too, but the battle isn't over yet! That Kirisaki-san doesn't have the necessary traits that would make Raku-sama happy. I, however, have done everything in my power to be the perfect wife! I'm sure that someday, Raku-sama will notice my hard work and eventually come to my side~"

My eyes widened as they reflected Marika's strength. Every word she said rang true, and it did lighten my spirit a bit. "Thanks, Tachibana, I didn't know you cared so much," I teased, grinning widely.

To that she blushed once again. She swiveled around so that her back was facing me in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "D-Don't get the w-wrong idea! I-I'm just doing this for my own g-gain!"

I stared at her back, her orange hair flowing gently with the wind. Marika Tachibana, the only daughter of one of the oldest families here in Japan. As per the character profile that was given to me by some friends in the Imperial Security department, she is the first choice of the Imperial Household as the next princess and my fiancée. Who knew that I'd meet her here, of all places!

"Raku's one lucky guy~ To have one as beautiful, smart and loyal like you who loves him with all her heart. It's a shame he can't see the sincerity in your actions. Anyone would be so blessed to have you. I wonder… if I'd known you first, would I have fallen in love with you instead?"

Tachibana turned to me with a surprised look. "Eh—"

I laughed for a few minutes before standing up and doing a few stretches. Phew! I needed that pep-talk. "I'm just kidding. Okay then, I'll be going now! Take care of the animals for me!"

Tachibana, I must admit, is a great person. We never talked like this before because she was always running behind Raku, but I was watching her. She had really done everything she can and lives her life to the fullest, despite her weak body. I was told by one of the members of the Imperial Household that I met her before, when I was 5 years old… but I don't really remember what had happened then. Over the course of the years, engagement meetings were held between our families, but we had to cancel each time partly because of her health and mostly because I simply escaped at every chance I get. I was young and rebellious and was not a mite interested in the meetings. Eventually, the Imperial Household decided to cancel the engagement since she is not healthy enough to bear the future heirs of the Imperial Family. The legacy and bloodline needs to continue on… I didn't really care about all that. I was just like a leaf being carried along the flow of the great river. Not knowing where to turn, or where I'll end up… Just flowing with the current… Not knowing anything…

Until I met Onodera.

I didn't know what happened when our paths crossed either. It suddenly just dawned to me that I wanted to be with this girl. She opened my eyes and gave me a different perspective of the world that I'm living presently. She made me come out of the hole that I've been hiding in ever since I came to be, and I was introduced to people I never knew I'd ever be friends with before. She made me realize that there's more to life outside the walls that I've enclosed myself in. I'm forever indebted to her. Raku… He's really fortunate to have Onodera's heart…

 _Bessie… Lizzie… Mandy and Milky… That makes 10~ I slightly slapped the rump of the cows as they move towards the direction of the barn. It's almost twilight and they need to get some rest so that they can continue producing the best milk in the universe. I'm very proud of my cows! Huh? Where did Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _go? That curious little cow… Always giving me headaches. Oh well, she couldn't have strayed off that far._

 _I walked towards the great river that encompasses the millions of stars in the heavens in search for the runaway cow. Mortals know it as the Milky Way. Hmm… Not here, huh? Must've gone up where the grass is greener. I walked along the river, silently admiring the starts that glitter in the river. My cows help create the beauty of the river by giving it the white, milky substance that gives depth and brilliance to the twinkling lights. Ahh… So beautiful… So… Huh? There's something at the other side of the river. Is it Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _? I squinted my eyes. It can't be… This thing is too skinny to be a cow! When the fog cleared and the last rays of the sun grew bright, I—_

 _Words hung from my lips and my eyes reflected a person's face. I was too surprised to speak. My body moved in congruence with the person who was at the other side of the river. We were walking forward, towards the only bridge that stretched across the wide river, without taking our eyes off one another. It's like both of us we're being pulled unconsciously to each other like we have magnets implanted inside of our bodies that needs to connect. When I stepped one foot on the wooden bridge however, I became flustered. I've never encountered other beings such as myself in the great plains except for the occasional visits from friends—and occasional means every other hundred years! It's been so long since I've communicated to a person other than myself, so I was a bit nervous. No, you can do this, Hikoboshi! You just need to greet this person and be done with it! I took a deep breath and stepped forward. From behind the veil of mists that surrounded the river, I felt the person's presence grow stronger. When we were a breath away from each other, I finally saw her face._

"Ori…hime…"

"Owada-kun?"

Huh? Onodera? I fluttered my eyes open and my pupils narrowed when I saw her big brown eyes staring at me. ONODERA? I was so thrown off that I almost fell from my chair! Good thing I grabbed onto my desk before I did… Phew! I squeezed my chest to still my beating heart that was racing.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry if I startled you Owada-kun!"

I shook my head as I attempted to catch my breath. After a few seconds, I finally calmed down and flashed her an awkward smile. I didn't realize I had already fallen asleep while I waited for Onodera in the classroom. It was already night time…

"What are you still doing in school this late, Owada-kun?"

I can't tell her I was waiting for her, can I?

"I was waiting for you."

Damn it.

"I wanted to ask you something."

My heart is pounding in my ears.

"Will you… come with me to Tanabata this weekend?"

I said it! I didn't know what happened. Where did I get the courage to ask her? It seems that I'm becoming more and more unaware of my actions lately. I guess because of my exhaustion and desperation, I just came out with my intentions. The atmosphere seemed to be ideal. It was night. We were alone. Just the two of us. The air was warm and fresh and sweet. It was quiet. So quiet that I could almost hear our breaths synchronizing together. Onodera's brown eyes reflected the lights from the lampposts and the headlights from the passing cars, and they seemed to glitter with each passing second. She brought her fingers to her bangs and smoothed her hair behind her ear. I must say something!

"I-I-It's just that I have no one to ask… and you would love the gardens! The flowers are blooming and there are also going to be lots of confectioneries from all around Japan! I was thinking Onodera-san w-would like to taste sweets from other regions… Haha… Hahaha!"

Yes, yes! I finally thought of something that would put Onodera's mind at ease! I can't have her think that this is a date, though I really wish it were one… Ahhhhhh! I hope she'd say yes!

"It would really help with the store if I could get advice and samples from other places…"

My heart almost jumped from my throat! Will she…?

"…and I've heard that because it was so intrinsically beautiful nobody could just easily visit the Imperial Gardens."

Yes… it must be a yes! If she could only say that three letter word, then I would be the happiest person in the world!

Onodera gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry Owada-kun, but Ruri-chan already invited me to go shopping this weekend."

 _"_ _You are not fit enough to be with my daughter, cow-herder! Now come Orihime! You must continue with your work!"_

 _And so, with a wave of his great hand, the King of the Skies destroyed the only bridge that connected the two lovers, and they were bound to be separated… forever._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi everybody! I'm sorry again for the delay. I was so busy in many things that I didn't had the chance to just sit down and continue writing… (_)

By the way, has anyone read the extra pages of Nisekoi? How do you feel about a possible romance between Ratoge's son and Onodera's daughter? More importantly, who is Onodera's husband?! Is he better than our dear Prince Suzuya?

Well, knowing the author, he may add another tsundere character to steal Ratoge's son's heart. He did that with the original storyline so who knows what'll happen. I don't care either way though… Onodera's daughter has to be protected!

Anyway, on to the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Some facts are not 100% accurate. I've used present information for the benefit of the plot.

* * *

"Please Miyamoto-san!"

Friday afternoon. Most of the students had already gone home. Some had stayed behind for their club activities, while some were at karaoke bars or game centers and were having a grand time with their friends or lovers. And here I am… prostrated in front of Onodera's stoic friend, Miyamoto Ruri. After I had explained my predicament to her, I immediately went on my knees and bowed with my forehead almost touching the floor. I didn't know what expression she had on right no, but if I had to guess, then it would be her usual poker face.

"You should not bow in front of a commoner, Your Highness."

I raised my head a little, just to meet her eyes. I was right. Giving her a small, sincere smile, I replied, "We are all equal in God's eyes."

A tired sigh came out of Miyamoto's lips as she set her bag down on a nearby table. "I don't understand. You are already aware that Kosaki likes Ichijou-kun, and with a little push, Kosaki will confess to him and they will be a couple. Even though you know these facts, why do you still persist to pursue her?"

I stood up and looked at her deadpan eyes with determination.

"You may find it illogical or out-of-this-world, but I have a feeling that's deeply settled in the depths of my being… that I have met her before. That in another time, in a faraway place, I've held her hands close to my heart. And that feeling resonated within me when I first saw her…"

My heart was beating wildly while I spoke those words. I've never opened up to anybody ever since I was a child. My only confidante was my grandfather, but there are also things that I can't tell him either. Especially, my feelings. But, why? Talking with Miyamoto like this seems to be a normal thing to do. However strange and weird that may sound. Miyamoto still had on her usual poker face, but I could sense that she felt somewhat repulsed for what I just said. I chuckled inwardly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know that Onodera-san could never look at me the same way she looks at Raku… but I want to take this chance to get to know her better. That maybe… even if it will just take a second… Onodera-san could look at me in a different light." My eyes softened as I imagine her bright smile lightening up whichever situation she finds herself in. "If I don't take this opportunity, I won't have another second chance."

For a second, I felt Miyamoto consider my words seriously, but she proved to be a hard nut to crack. She took her bag and headed for the door. But before totally exiting, she turned her head to the side. "I've said before that I would stand by Kosaki no matter who she chooses. I'm sorry, Your Highness, but apparently… that's not you."

"I understand. If I was her best friend, I would want her to be happy with her decisions as well." I sighed hard as I took pieces of paper from my pocket. "Now what am I supposed to do with these food coupons?"

"Food Coupons?"

"Ah. Yeah. I got complimentary food coupons from Tokuoka-sensei. He's going to see through all the meals for Tanabata so he thought I'd want to visit Kitcho and—"

For a moment I was holding the coupons, and in the next, they were gone! Miyamoto is now standing in front of me and in her hands were the coupons I had just a few seconds ago. She was staring at them like they were rare pieces of jewelry. Yes! Backup plan, success! I tried to hide the satisfaction in my face, but looking at how Miyamoto is staring at me suspiciously, my happiness must be so obvious.

"To have Kunio Tokuoka-sensei, executive chef of the most exclusive restaurant in Japan to overlook the meals of a simple festival… It must be so glorious to be a part of the royal family."

I scratched the back of my head. "Onodera-san's food tastes much better, in my opinion."

"That's just because your taste buds also like Kosaki." Miyamoto retorted as she carefully tucked in the coupons inside the deepest and safest corner of her bag. She sighed as she nodded at me. "I will cancel our meeting this weekend in exchange for these food coupons. But don't think that you can bribe me again, Your Highness."

"Hahaha! I think it would take a 5 Michelin Star restaurant to pique your interest, Miyamoto-san. But… thank you for giving me this chance."

Saturday, 9AM.

I stood in the midst of a bustling train station. The Imperial Household had originally planned to send 3 limos filled with bodyguards to come pick me up for Tanabata, but I immediately had that decision thwarted when it was presented to me. I wasn't about to make Onodera uncomfortable because of the exclusivity of being with a member of the Imperial Family, plus I like taking the train. You can meet so many different kinds of people and know their life stories when taking public transportation. I want to be as close to the common folk as I can. Heaven knows how long I could keep this up.

There were a lot of commuters than normal because of Tanabata. Tanabata, or Star Festival, is a special occasion wherein people ask the gods for good harvest, and it is also romantically known as a chance for the two deities, Orihime and Hikoboshi, to meet again after a year of being separated by the Milky Way. People from all over Japan celebrate this festival in their own hometowns, but they would mostly visit the Old Capital, to celebrate with the Imperial Family. The Old Imperial Palace is open to the public for just a certain time, before it closes to give privacy to the royal family and its guests. I've never not attended Tanabata, at the behest of my Grandfather. He can be such a persistent old man.

"Owada-kun!"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name being called. I looked for the source of that voice, and my eyes gleamed when I saw her running towards me. Onodera looked especially cute today! Her face is flushed and was full of sweat, but I didn't mind. She still looked beautiful in my eyes.

"Were you waiting long?"

"No, I just arrived too!" Heh, I lied. I was there for almost an hour because I couldn't sleep that night. I made plans for the entire day, and that involved Onodera having a chance encounter with my family. I want to introduce her to my family, but won't she be intimidated by them? My grandfather's a potato in my eyes, but to others, he has this presence that demands reverence. Oh well, I'll see how it goes. "Let's go?"

After just a few minutes, Onodera and I were speeding through the high-rise buildings of the metropolis that gradually disappeared and turned into the rice fields of the province. Onodera was beside the window, while I sat beside her. It was a two-hour train ride to the Old City so I'm glad I had that time to have Onodera to myself. The moment we step out of this train, it will be hectic for the both of us.

"Have you ever gone to Kyoto, Onodera-san?"

Onodera placed a finger on her chin in thought. So cute. "Hmmm~ I may have visited before, but I don't remember it so well. It was a long time ago. I'm sure you've been there lots of times, Owada-kun."

I smiled as I offered her something to drink. "Yeah, since Tanabata is traditionally held at the Old City, we've no choice but to go there each year. You'll love it Onodera-san! The wind is fresh, the abundant trees give shelter from the sun, and the food is amazing! I can't wait to show you around~"

"Oh, speaking of food, I've packed us lunch while we're on the train. Here." Onodera's hands disappeared inside her bag and when it appeared again, she brought out two daintily packaged boxes. Ahhhh~ I feel like a husband given food by his wife. I almost wept from being too happy! "It's a shame that the others are too busy to come with us. Ruri-chan too. She had to cancel our shopping because of other appointments."

I quietly snickered at this. Don't get me wrong! I think being with the others would be great since it's fun to be with them… but I'd rather have Onodera to myself today. After all, it's Tanabata—and all of its romantic connotations. I don't want anyone interfering with our time now, even if it's just this special occasion. It's a good thing everyone was strangely preoccupied. See? Even the universe agrees with me. At this moment, it's just me and Onodera!

That… is what should've been. But why am I facing Raku now?

"Uh…"

"Kosaki-chan! It's good to see you here! Finally, somebody other than this beansprout~~~"

And… Kirisaki.

Why are they here? Both of them were wearing formal traditional clothing that suited the theme of the festival. Raku seems to be surprised to see Onodera with me. After all, he likes her, and to be with someone other than him, he must be raging with a hundred questions right now.

"I totally forgot Owada-san is actually a member of the Imperial Family~ Of course you'll be here for the festivities that's being hosted at the Palace. But why are you here Kosaki-chan?"

Well, that's one way for him to know why we are together. Way to go Kirisaki.

"Uhmmm…"

I stepped forward. "I invited Onodera-san. Simple as that."

Kirisaki seemed to be content and a bit pleased with my answer however Raku still has a perplexed mask painted on his face. It was a mixture of shock, frustration, and confusion.

"Your Highness!"

Ah, the royal seamstresses! Good timing~ These are women explicitly hired by the Imperial Household to maintain the beauty and tradition of the clothing of the Royal Family. Most of them were middle-aged and some looked young and inexperienced. Leading the group was the eldest among the seamstresses and my most trusted confidante while I was still a boy who lived inside the Old Palace. A few meters before approaching us, the group stopped and bowed except for the senior who stepped in front of me and regarded me with a nod. I turned to Onodera with a smile.

"Onodera-san, this is the head seamstress of the Imperial Family. She will help you change into the appropriate attire for the festival. Please follow her and I'll meet up with you after I'm done changing as well."

Onodera had a nervous look on her face but she lightened up when Kirisaki offered to help. The girls walked hurriedly to change and I was left with Raku.

"So, uh… You and Onodera…."

I tried my hardest not to look smug. For the first time, I was ahead of the race! After all, Onodera is here with me and not with Raku. But, heh, who was I kidding? Raku is still the one in her heart. But he doesn't know that does he? I can still change things. Maybe destiny gave me this chance to do something about our situation. I want to try!

"It's embarrassing to say, but my grandfather requested for me to bring a female friend to Tanabata. I don't know any girls since I came from an all-boys school, and since everyone was so busy except for Onodera-san, I asked her to come with me."

I saw him heave an obvious sigh of relief. He may think I'm just doing this out of duty and not because I have feelings for Onodera. Well, he is correct in thinking that it is out of duty, but also, I want to monopolize Onodera even if it's just for a day. Of course, I couldn't tell him that. If I were to reveal my feelings now, things wouldn't be the same as they are before. I want Raku to know my feelings someday, but it's not the right time.

"How about you, Raku? My grandfather didn't set Kirisaki-san and your family up with this did he?"

Raku gave me a tired grin. "He didn't… well, not personally. He requested my father to join the celebrations to tighten the bonds between the upper ground and underground functions that protects our prefecture, and that also includes the Beehive gang since they decided to take root here. But since our parents are busy with their own problems, and also to strengthen our relationship, my old man and Chitoge's old man set us up to go on a date here."

I chuckled as I emphatically placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have it hard too, don't you. Well, who knows, maybe you're going to hit it off with Kirisaki-san. You seem to be getting closer each day. And now that it's Tanabata, Hikoboshi and Orihime might just grant your wish~"

Raku didn't shrug me off and hissed like he normally did when I teased him with Kirisaki… which is a bit strange. He now had on a forlorn look. A look between confusion and sadness. It was like he was torn between two conflicting sides. I was about to address this when a member of the Household came rushing to my side.

"Your Highness! The traditional clothing for you is prepared as well. Please follow me."

"Well, then, I need to go change. See you later, Raku."

Seeing that expression Raku gave off hurdled my thoughts in a jumble. Ugh! I need to keep my focus and attention on one thing. And that's to make this day something that Onodera will never forget! Raku and Kirisaki may have come here together, but that won't keep them from sticking to each other, now that they know we're here too. Kirisaki will be bound to keep Onodera close, which would be devastating for my plans. Plus, when Onodera saw Raku earlier, I saw her blush a vivid crimson. I have to keep them apart at all costs! Damn it. Why did my grandfather have to invite those two?

I've begun planning for a successful date during the entire process of my kimono fitting, and oddly enough my eyes were fixed on a silly mask on the wall.

.-+-.

"I never knew wearing masks is a requirement for Tanabata."

Actually… it's not.

The girl I like was standing in front of me, ethereal in a white furisode with hand-painted sakura blossoms blooming across the pathway to the Old Imperial Palace and accentuated with gold embroidery that sparkled in the sun. It was like she wore a dress woven by Orihime herself.

Ahhh! I'm sorry, Onodera. It's an absolute sin to hide your cuteness under that mask, but I've no choice! If Raku or Kirisaki sees you, they will immediately take you away from me. That's why I had the entire Household gave out the notice to all those who are attending the festivities to wear masks within the vicinity. I know it's selfish of me… but… I really want to be with you today without any hindrances.

"It's a practice that only started after my grandfather has assumed the throne. He is a peculiar man." I laughed awkwardly. I do hope she doesn't see through my lie.

"I see. It is a bit unconventional, but if that's the rule then it can't be helped. Although, it would be difficult to find Chitoge-chan and Ichijou-kun if they're also wearing masks."

I bit my lip. Hard. "Don't worry, we're bound to run into them sooner or later. Shall we go ahead and visit the stalls? We have a lot of participants from sweet shops from all over the country this year."

I could almost imagine Onodera's face light up with a smile as she nodded. Ahh… If only I could see it now. It's a damn shame about the masks but I didn't have any option. It's a good thing I thought about it when I saw a mask hanging in the fitting room. I then immediately asked the seamstresses to explain to Onodera-san about the importance of the mask and have her separated from Kirisaki as soon she was done changing. Now, nobody could recognize the both of us~

The masks also benefits me as I wouldn't be known as a member of the Royal Family. I am now a regular guy lucky enough to go on a date with an extraordinary girl at a very fitting occasion. Only now did I realize that I wasn't looking at her from a distance anymore. In the past, I was merely watching from the sidelines as their entire group go on festivals and/or other celebrations such as visiting shrines on New Year. But, I am with her now. It was me who is standing by her side. I smiled as I saw a glimpse of her contented face behind the mask as she tested out the sweets from the stalls. It seems I levelled up a bit.

"Do you see him? Can you see him? Damn these masks! I can't find Raku-sama if everybody is wearing masks!"

Wait… that voice… Tachibana?

"It's kind of His Majesty to have invited us over, isn't he kind Iai?"

Yui-sensei?!

No… no, no, no, NO! What are they all doing here? Ugh… I forgot. For some reason, all the girls that surround Raku are bigshots! My grandfather must've sent out invitations to their parents as well! Panicking, I took Onodera by the hand and started to walk away from their voices. It's a good thing the stalls aren't as condensed as the ones in other towns. Since the shrine is inside the Imperial Palace, the Household had instructed the stall keepers to construct a mini fair just outside the Palace so that everybody could enjoy the festivities without actually disturbing the serenity inside the old castle.

Because of my anxiousness, I forgot that I was holding Onodera's warm hand and I beat myself over it when I did realize and I immediately withdrew my own hand out of embarrassment! Damn… If only there aren't so many hindrances then this would've been just a normal date!

"I'm s-sorry, Onodera-san. I thought you'd want to try the games here in this side of the castle."

She was about to respond when we heard a couple of hoots from a crowd nearby.

"Wow! Get a load of that guy! All bullseyes! He's been hogging all the grand prizes from the stalls~"

Curious, Onodera and I fought through the wall of people and found ourselves staring at a couple who was standing in front of a shooting game. I whistled as I watched the guy topple each toy that were mounted on the stands that were at least 10 meters away from the counter. From the precision and skill that he's showing, he must be used to handling a gun or a ranged weapon. I wonder if he's somebody I know from the archery competitions. I turned to ask Onodera if we could move on, but I noticed her gaze was fixed on the grand prize of the shooting game. My heart suddenly jumped from my chest. Finally, an opportunity I could use to show off my good side to her~

"Onodera-san, would you like to try the shooting game?"

Onodera flinched and then she anxiously made hand gestures signifying that she couldn't and that she would be bad at it. I chuckled as I patted her head. Little things like this seem to come natural to me now.

"Is it okay if I go and gave it a shot?"

She fervently nodded her head and tipped her mask just a little to show me an encouraging smile. Ahh! No prize can ever replace her smile~ With Onodera's blessing, there's no way this guy could outdo me. When I stepped forward, a roar of cheer suddenly echoed from behind the crowd. Tsk! I think a vein popped on my forehead. Those guys from the Household! I am trying to hide my identity and here they are making it obvious!

"What do we have here?! A contender! Who will win the Grand Prize? The tiger or the dragon?"

I stared at my opponent. Ohh~ He is indeed wearing a tiger's mask. How appropriate. In popular culture, the tiger and the dragon symbolizes the balance of power. The tiger's overwhelming power and the dragon's infinite wisdom makes up this equilibrium. Two each wildly different and yet not one can overpower the other. Heh. Let's put that to test shall we? I positioned myself in front of the table and took the toy gun from the stall keeper. Actually, I'm not used to toy guns since bow and arrows are what I'm familiar with; however, it's still the same concept. I'll use my skills as a renowned archer so I can claim the prize for Onodera. She's watching me. I can't mess this up!

"Okay, the first level is toppling these tiny toy soldiers. Ready, set, SHOOT!"

I positioned the gun on my arm and took aim. First shot, I grazed a toy soldier. What? It should've went down! My aim is on point. Why was I off? No matter, I still have time. I took a second shot, and finally the first toy soldier had toppled down. Phew! Okay, on to the next one! But before I took aim again, my eyes curiously strayed to my opponent who was standing a few feet from me. He had a very steady build and strangely familiar dark blue hair. My gaze went further to his targets and… he had toppled 5 already! I panicked. I had only hit my first one. Damn it! I have to take this seriously. If this continues, I won't be able to get that prize for Onodera!

A few minutes later, the first level was finally cleared and I was a few toy soldiers short from my opponent. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I've never showed such a pathetic display in any of my competitions before. I am really shocked and depressed by the results. But I can't make this loss get to me. I need to perform better!

"Congratulations to the tiger for winning the first level! Now, let's take it up a notch~ Second level is hitting the bulls eye on these moving targets!"

Oh! This is my specialty~ In Archery, there's this special event wherein we ride on horses and hit targets while on horseback. Well, the targets are not moving per se, but it has almost the similar notion. And now that I have a grasp at aiming using a gun, I believe I can do better this time! I mustn't avert my attention to anything else. I need to stay focus! This kind of challenge really strains the eyes, and I need to win this! After a grueling ten minutes of aiming and shooting, the victor was finally announced.

"Here, here! The dragon has finally rose to the top! Congratulations~ Now, we have a tie breaker folks! Who will be the overall champion? The tiger, or the dragon?"

Little did I know that our little challenge had attracted a very large crowd! When I looked back, I see banners of dragons from what I recognize as some unruly members of the Household. When I shook my head at them, they quieted down. There are also some people who cheered for the tiger, and there is one girl in particular who was so boisterous that she's a crowd on her own! Hey, wait a minute. Long flowing blonde hair with pink highlights at the tips. Isn't this… Kirisaki? So my opponent is…

I placed a hand on top of my mask as I chuckled, my shoulders shaking as I did.

"Are you okay, Owada-kun?"

Onodera had placed a gently hand on my shoulder, her voice filled with concern. I shook my head as I smiled down at her. I tipped my mask just so she is the only one who can see my face.

"I'm fine, Onodera-san. I will win for you, so please watch me closely."

When I saw her nod, I brought my mask down and positioned myself in front of the table. Now, for the third challenge. I need to win this, I have to!

"As for the last challenge… Get your glasses out because you need perfect vision to even complete it!" Everybody gasped and squinted their eyes when the stall keeper took out the last set. "First person to topple all of the match sticks wins the Grand Prize!"

Before I faced the table, I took an old bow and a quiver of arrows from a stall that was conveniently located beside the shooting stall. Everybody gasped and murmured amongst themselves because of this bold decision. Compared to the wide plastic pellets used with the toy guns, an arrow is narrower and has a bigger chance to miss a slender target. I didn't care. Archery is something that I'm confident in. If I'm holding a bow and arrow, I can achieve anything! I returned to my spot at the table and looked across to the guy who was now facing me. I know for sure that this is Ichijou Raku that's standing beside me. My rival, and now my opponent. I consider him a close friend, but I can't lose this challenge. I raised my fist to him, and even though he didn't know it was me, he bumped his fist with mine.

"Bravo! A wonderful show of the spirit of sportsmanship! Now~ Ready your weapons, set, SHOOOOOOOT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be a one part chapter but since it's not yet finished and I think the rest would be long, I separated the other part. I'm in the process of writing the rest so hopefully the next chapter would be uploaded soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"They really have to change the things they give out to guests at festivals."

"Hehe! What are you talking about? This really looks cute~"

I don't know what kind of taste Onodera has, calling a keychain of a deformed little man carrying a sack of rice 'cute'. I think she's just polite enough not to deny what is given to her, no matter how horrid it looked. It may be the latter, but it's kinda refreshing that she has a unique perception on things. Nonetheless, I feel bad for what happened earlier. Oh well, at least I get to see her face now. Onodera is holding on to her mask while mine was sitting comfortably on the side of my face just in case I have to hide myself immediately.

"I'm sorry I was not able to get the Grand Prize for you, Onodera-san."

Onodera shook her head and beamed brightly at me. "That's okay, Owada-kun. Compared to your opponent, you have taken down all the matchsticks. That's an amazing feat in itself! I was really impressed."

My eyes widened for a second as I felt all the blood rush to my face. I averted my face from hers to hide my happiness. "Thank you for your words, Onodera-san. It was after all, a shooting game. I'm not familiar with guns, or any kind of firearm so I thought I'd play to my strength. Apparently, I was not abiding by the rules. I would've liked to have won that Grand Prize for you…"

Onodera stopped walking. Oh no. Was I going too fast? I briskly waved my hands at her.

"A-As a token of appreciation for c-coming with me!"

"Owada-kun… is that a shrine?"

We were now walking among the beautiful gardens of the Old Imperial Palace. The surroundings were green and lush. It was like we were transported to another era. I turned to the direction Onodera was facing and an old building came into view. It was a dilapidated old thing, but ever since my grandfather became Emperor, he used his power and influence to recover the remains of the original temple and redesign it into the way it was before. The shrine was strategically situated at the heart of the estate and was surrounded by clean, clear water, healthy trees and bushes. There were two bridges that connected the east and west grounds to the island where the structure stood.

"Not exactly, but you can call it that. Shunko-den, that is the building that houses Yata no Kagami, the sacred mirror used to lure Amaterasu from her self-isolation." I smiled as I gazed at the old posts and the slightly visible imperfections that I have caused when I was a kid. "I always went there when I was little. The atmosphere is so peaceful and serene. You should see how vibrant the color of the trees are during autumn. The leaves that fell on the pond made it seem like a river of orange. And the cherry blossoms… You would've loved it Onodera-san. It was like pink snow falling down from the heavens."

"That sounds so beautiful, Owada-kun. If I were given a chance of seeing that same scenery myself, I would be very honored."

I looked at her as the net of light that was reflected on the water's surface created a halo about her. The pink and orange hues that the heavens gave off made the scenery so mystical that it made me look further into the years to come. It made me imagine her walking with me, hand-in-hand, along the cobblestoned path that hugged the pristine water of the manmade lake. I blushed furiously. I'm getting too far ahead. I haven't even confessed yet, and Raku is the one in Onodera's heart. I may be a prince, but that doesn't mean anything if I'm not loved by the one I cherish most. No, I can't think of these depressing things. I should think of a way that could make me at least visible in her eyes.

"Would you like to visit the temple?"

Onodera gasped and stared at me with her big brown eyes. "Can I? Really? Is it not forbidden for a commoner to look at the sacred mirror?"

I chuckled and shook my head at her. "I haven't seen it myself either. Only the Emperor can gaze upon that mirror because legend says anybody otherwise would be blinded by divine light. I don't believe in any of that nonsense but nevertheless I am not allowed to look at it. Well, not until I become Emperor that is. But we can go and take a closer look of the temple if you want."

After a few seconds of debating with herself, Onodera finally agreed. It was a 10 minute walk from where we were originally to the shrine. When we arrived, Onodera's eyes sparkled with interest as she inspected every post and design on the temple. She pointed at the scratches and arrow holes and excitedly asked if it was made by archers from the past. I scratched the back of my head as I shyly confessed that I were the one who made them. I also pointed out other vandalisms I have done when I was a kid and explained how I was punished by cleaning the entire area for a whole month. My mother, being raised in a humble community, thought that I should not be treated as a prince when it comes to my faults and mistakes. We were having a great time chatting the afternoon away when a rumble came from the sky. Little by little, drops of water fell down from the heavens, creating ripples on the pond. It was raining!

"Onodera-san, stay here while I get an umbrella."

She protested at first, but I reassured her that I'd be okay. I didn't want to leave Onodera by herself, also I wanted to watch the rain fall with her, but I had another plan in mind. Though I didn't expect that it would rain, this is a very opportune moment for me to go away for a while. I had commissioned a very popular shop in Gion to make a present for her. The shop, Kintakedo, mentioned that they would deliver the package in the afternoon so I had to leave to pick it up from my personnel. I remembered my grandfather and father did the same thing for the ones they love, and now they're happily married. I wanted to continue the tradition, and who knows? Maybe I'll have the same stroke of luck too~

"Your Highness, you're soaking wet!"

I was immediately given a towel when I reached a station closest to the temple.

"Never mind that. Did it arrive?"

"But of course, a member of the Imperial Family shall not be kept waiting."

"Huh, if only that applies to everything," I mused as I inspected the small package that was given to me. Reflected in my eyes was an expertly crafted comb made from satsumatsuge wood, the top quality kind of Japanese evergreen. It was painted a midnight black and was designed with little blue flowers called Forget-me-nots and accentuated with shiny silver powder. It was very beautiful. "Please extend my gratitude to Kintakedo."

Hiding the package in the sleeve of my kimono, I took an umbrella and hurriedly went back to the temple, my heart pounding with joy and anxiety in my ears. Onodera would love this. It's originally a token of thanks, but would she know the hidden meaning from the comb's design? Ahhh~ I'm a bunch of nerves now. Will she like it? Ah! I'm almost there.

"Hello!" A voice suddenly rose from the pit-pattering of the rain. When I turned back, I saw a girl wearing a familiar yellow furisode. "Oh, Owada-san!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Kirisaki…san?"

Why is she here? The Imperial Palace is closed to the public now, and there's still ample time before the dinner banquet. How could she have entered the gates? Ugh… This should've been my private time with Onodera. Those guys at security will have an earful from me once this is over! I sighed as I approached the blonde girl.

"What are you doing here? Where's Raku— Huh? You're wet!" I grabbed Kirisaki's hand and made her stand under my umbrella. I quickly tugged off my scarf and placed it on her head, dabbing her face and her damp hair. "What is that idiot doing?! Leaving you alone here in this rain…"

When I noticed Kirisaki's silence, I withdrew my hand, took off my short coat and draped it around her shoulders. Damn, I acted without thinking.

"C'mon, there's a building nearby. It would keep us dry better than these old trees."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. I kept on glancing at Kirisaki as we did. It was the first time that I was alone with her, and yet our bodies are so close to each other. Kirisaki is, I must admit, a very beautiful girl. Her Western genes boosted the simplicity of her Japanese roots. She has the best of both worlds. She's boisterous and energetic, she cares deeply for her friends, and she loves Raku with all her heart. It's frustrating. How could that shrimp not notice the feelings of the girls that are crowding around him? His sights has been set on Onodera the entire time, but even though he's always looking at her, why couldn't he notice her eyes that were always on him?

"So, where _is_ Raku? Isn't he with you?"

"Earlier, we were waiting outside the palace gates with the other guests for the private dinner. When the gates opened, the crowd excitedly rushed forward and formed into a stampede. I was separated from him. I've been wandering the palace for minutes now."

I sighed again. "Security should've escorted you to the banquet area. Forgive us for this unfortunate experience."

"Oh! Not at all! It can't be helped, right?"

I smiled at her. "You're very kind, Kirisaki-san."

"N-N-No, I'm not!" She blushed furiously.

I chuckled and averted my eyes to the heavens. "I think this rain would last for a few more hours, are you doing okay—"

I stopped when I felt Kirisaki tugging at the sleeve of my kimono. When I turned back, she had on a sullen expression and was pointing at her feet. My eyes dropped down to her sandals and my jaw dropped when I saw that one of the straps had snapped! I crouched down and inspected her sandal. There's no way this'll be fixed. I looked up at the blonde and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Kirisaki-san, but you have to discard your sandal. Here," I turned my back towards her. "I'll carry you."

"W-W-What? No w-w-way! I'll w-w-walk!"

"I can't have a lady ruin her feet by walking barefoot on the muddy ground."

"But!"

I turned to her and smiled. "I insist."

I waited a few minutes for her to mull things over, but she eventually wrapped her arms around me. After giving her the umbrella, I securely placed my hands under her legs and stood up. She's lighter than I thought. I can feel her heartbeat through the layers of cloth that separated her chest from my back. Wait, her chest… Ugh… my face was heating up. I've only realized that she was pressed against me. I'm so sorry Onodera!

"T-Thank you, Owada-san."

Kirisaki must be nervous too. I could feel her fingers shaking as she held on to my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kirisaki-san?"

"Y-Yeah, never better!"

"Hmmm~"

"W-W-What?"

I grinned at her response. Kirisaki, like Onodera, is so easily flustered. Who knew they have certain resemblances? Well, since Kirisaki is always with Raku, I wouldn't know that there are sides of Kirisaki that's similar to Onodera. It's kinda cute.

"A bamboo, although strong, does not stand alone."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't have to beat around the bush with me, Kirisaki-san. I don't know if it's because you were raised in a different culture, but you always display your independency and you take care of others rather than be taken care of. I've witnessed many times how strong you can be, stronger than Raku if I'm to be honest, but it won't hurt if you rely on others as well. We're friends aren't we? If you feel burdened, just say so, and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Owada-san…"

I chuckled to myself as I opened up to Kirisaki. It's not everyday that I get to talk to her like this, so I'm actually happy that I had this chance. "That's why I'm glad that I get to help you right now. It may be a little more than I expected, but I am truly... glad, Kirisaki-san."

"…toge."

"Huh?"

"You can call me… Chitoge."

Blood suddenly rushed to my cheeks. Is she asking me to call her by her first name? What kind of development is this?! I haven't called Onodera by her first name yet! If I start calling her by her first name, won't Onodera take it as a step for me going for Kirisaki? Ahhhh! My mind's jumbled up! I mean I'm glad that Kirisaki and I were able to open up to each other, but isn't it kinda early for me to just call her by her first name? Wait, or am I just thinking too deeply into this? Since I don't have any feelings for her, it's okay right? It's going to be okay right?!

"Chi…toge…"

After hearing no response from her, I slowly turned back to see what's going on. Ah… She's sleeping. Wait, she's drooling on my shoulder! Ha… hahaha! She's such a handful. I'm happy to see this side of Kirisaki. She may be a hurricane at times, but she can also be a gentle gale. I think she's just delirious from standing under the rain for too long earlier. As it is, I can't call her by her first name. That would be too dubious! I sighed as I continued to walk on the path to the old shrine. My heavy footsteps were drowned in the sound of the rain as I crossed the Eastern bridge. Almost there!

"Ono—"

"You've asked me about the key that I've been keeping all this time…"

I froze. Is that… Onodera's voice? Who is she talking to? I hid behind a corner from the entrance and sneaked a peek at whatever's happening. A tall person was standing in front of her. Wait, isn't that? It's… Raku. Why universe? I thought you were on my side today! Agh… and they look so serious. Should I barge in before a confession happens? But I'm curious of their topic. Ever since I met Onodera, I did notice the key that she always has with her. It seemed to be something that she holds dear. But, what does Raku have to do with her key?

"I made a promise with a boy when I was little, that if ever we were to meet again, we would use my key to open his locket, and we would get married."

Wait a minute… Raku was always wearing this strange locket-shaped necklace. Then, that could mean… My hand unconsciously reached out for the present that I have had made for her.

"Do you think that maybe… there's a slight chance… that I'm the boy from your past?"

My heart pounded so hard on my chest that it hurt a little.

"I'm not entirely sure since I already forgot how he looked like or how his voice sounded… but there's only one thing I know. He's my first love, and until now... I am still in love him."

Then, I heard a crack. It wasn't an audible sound, though it was something that only I could hear. I knew this was coming. I knew it, right? Why am I asking myself? Have I gone mad? Maybe, I did. So, is this the end? Should I give up?

"Onodera, I…"

"Onodera-san! I'm sorry for being away too long."

Heh. I'm an idiot. The universe has given me a lot of signs telling me that this isn't my story, that I was barging in another person's life; but… damn the universe. I like Onodera, and I want to properly convey this feeling to her… even if I'm not the one that resides in her heart.

"Suzuya! And is that… Chitoge!?"

"Oh… Uh, yeah." I turned my back so that Raku and Onodera can see the sleeping blonde. "I saw her drenched in the rain earlier. Also, her sandal broke that's why I'm carrying her now. Really, Raku, you shouldn't leave a girl on her own!"

Onodera approached Kirisaki and she gasped after placing a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up! We have to get her to a clinic!"

Raku was about to take Kirisaki off my back but the blonde's grip was tight around my neck. I desperately want to hand her over to Raku so Onodera won't get any more ideas than what's already present, but the blonde doesn't want to let go! Seeing Raku's face change into one of surprise and distraught by her rejection made me rethink the idea that has planted itself on my mind ever since that talk I had with him earlier. Ugh! I need to shake this off. What's important right now is Kirisaki's condition! Nodding at Onodera and Raku, I immediately led the way to the station I had visited earlier and had an in-house doctor sent over to look after Kirisaki. Raku and I stood outside the clinic doors while Onodera stayed with Kirisaki inside the room with the doctor. There was an awkward silence between me and Raku—that should not even exist!

"Raku, I—"

"I didn't abandon her." I turned to Raku. He was holding both of his hands together, his blank eyes staring directly at them. "I tried to look for her, but I couldn't find her."

Judging on his tone, he was really beating himself over not having found Kirisaki himself. I realized now that his feelings for her changed a little. I placed a consoling hand on my friend.

"The important thing is she's recovering."

When I saw Raku nod, I smiled and stood up to get a few drinks when a member of the Security team approached us.

"Your Highness, your presence is requested at the banquet hall. I am to escort you and your companions."

I waved him off. "Kirisaki-san is not feeling well as of the moment so she cannot attend. Since she's my friend, I can't simply leave her alone."

"B-But His Majesty, the Emperor, requires your attendance."

I was about to reprimand the Security for speaking out of turn but Raku held up an arm to me, preventing me to say anything further. "It's okay, Suzuya. We should go. Onodera can look after Chitoge."

My eyes slightly widened as I stare at Raku's back. From this position, I could see one of the many reasons why the girls like him so much. If he's serious like this, he looks so mature and cool. I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not falling for him to, am I? Hahaha! That's stupid.

"Very well. Lead the way."

.-+-.

"YOU BROUGHT A MAN AS YOUR COMPANION?!"

"Listen to me, gran— Your Majesty!"

"Didn't I give you the exact orders? Didn't I tell you specifically that the prince should bring a FEMALE companion?"

"I did, Your Majesty, I did!"

"Then why did my precious grandson bring a man to the banquet?! Will the long line of my family, will the Imperial Dynasty end with my grandson? Ohhh—"

I buried my face in both my hands. While the banquet was ongoing at the dining hall, my grandfather had requested a private audience with me and who he thought would be my companion for Tanabata. I could see his shadow being cast on the ornate screen that would separate him from the common folk as per traditional private meetings. Ugh! This was not the scenario I wanted to be in. I wanted to have Onodera, in all her beauty and gentleness, by my side, as I introduce her to my grandfather. But, instead, I'm in the midst of this misunderstanding and my confused, enraged grandfather.

"Actually, Your Majesty—" Raku began to speak, but the security immediately hushed him.

"How dare you speak so freely to the Emperor?!"

Everything was chaos. Raku was fighting with the security personnel while my grandfather admonishes the secretaries and assistants. My ears were hurting from all the noise!

"Okay that's it!" I growled as I stood up. In an instant, the room turned silent as a crypt. After glaring at every person present, I sat calmly and sighed. "May I speak with His Majesty alone?"

With a wave of my grandfather's hand, everybody began to leave the room.

I breathed hard as the room finally cleared of all distractions.

"Now, explain Prince Suzuhito."

"This person is Ichijou Raku of the Shuei-Gumi clan. You have invited his father to the banquet; however he is unable to attend, so his son became his proxy."

"Ahh… I see." I observed my grandfather's shadow as he sipped tea from his cup. He seemed to calm down after hearing my explanation. "And your companion?"

"My companion is currently at the clinic with Kirisaki Chitoge, daughter of the head of the Beehive Gang. You have also invited her father to the banquet; however he is unable to attend. They are all friends that I'm acquainted with ever since I started the student exchange program between my school and Bonyari High."

"Friends. Hmm… I have never heard you said that word for quite a long time. I am glad that you are able to finally open up to others… Suzu-chan."

.-+-.

The doors to the Emperor's quarters closed behind me with a gentle thud. After a few seconds, I sighed the heaviest sigh in my life. At least that's over with. I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Unfortunately, Onodera won't be meeting my grandfather anymore since the audience that we had earlier was the only free time he had in his schedule. He was now to meet with the other heads of the government and some international dignitaries. I wanted to introduce Onodera to my grandfather but it seems this wasn't the right time yet. Heaving another sigh, I started to walk towards the direction of the clinic. Raku must've gone ahead when my grandfather dismissed everybody earlier.

"ONII-CHAAAN~"

I looked up from staring at the floor and my eyes widened when a little girl wearing a colorful pink furisode threw herself on my chest, causing us to fall to the floor! I immediately cradled her tiny body to mine so that she won't get injured.

"Ugh…" I looked down at the little girl. "Aiko, are you okay?"

She raised her eyes at me and gave me a toothy grin. "UN!"

"No remorse, huh?" I chuckled as I sat up with her on my lap. I lightly bonked her in the head for the pain that's stinging my back because of the fall. "You shouldn't surprise people like that! Is that a way for a princess to behave?"

"I'm not a princess!" The little imp jumped from my lap and onto the soft grassy ground of the gardens that surrounded my grandfather's quarters. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted at me. "I'm onii-chan's wife!"

Princess Toshi-no-miya or Aiko, is my little sister. What the entire world knows is she's the only child of the current Crown Prince. She doesn't know it yet, but because of my nonexistence, her status as the heir apparent to the Crown Prince has sparked countless issues in and outside of the Imperial Household. I'm thankful that she's being carefully safeguarded by my parents. She doesn't deserve the stress of being a member of the royal family. She's actually one of the reasons why I need to step out into the world. I want for her to live the life she wants to live. I want her to reach her dreams freely, even if I have to give up mine…

"Onee-chan!"

While I was contemplating, Aiko had leapt from my lap and ran towards a girl that approached us.

"Onodera-san!"

It was surreal. I never imagined my younger sister be this close to another person whom she just met. She's usually wary of people because she is usually hidden from the outside world, but here they are, playing and chatting like it was the most normal thing in the world. I'm glad that they've hit it off, who knows, they'll be in-laws in the future. Heh. I'm getting ahead of myself again.

"Owada-kun, Aiko-chan has fallen asleep."

I averted my eyes from the falling night sky onto the little girl that laid her head on Onodera's lap. She looked so peaceful as she slumbers that I didn't want to wake her up. Nodding to Onodera, I picked up Aiko and held her in my arms.

"I'll have to leave my little sister with her nannies and we can be on our way back, Onodera-san."

"Oh! I'll help you."

My heart thumps as I walked with Onodera back to the main residence. Would this be us in the future if we tuck in our own child? My face grew warmer by the second.

"What is that child think he's doing, holding the Princess Aiko in his arms!? We should call security!"

People that we passed as we walked towards the main residences began to gossip. I was used to it. Nobody after all knows that I'm her brother. Merely touching a member of a royal family is taboo for common people except those who are authorized. In their eyes, I'm nothing. In the past, I used to hate their judgemental stares, but I've gotten used to it.

"Owada-kun…"

Really. I've gotten used to it. But why does Onodera look at me with eyes filled with concern? Oh yeah, I forgot. Onodera has this ability to see past me. She can see what I'm truly feeling deep inside my heart.

"Your High—" A member of the Household approached us upon seeing Aiko asleep in my arms. She was about to blurt out my title but seeing that there are other people around, she immediately closed her lips. "Thank you, I'll be taking Her Highness from here."

I reluctantly handed over Aiko to one of her nannies. We haven't seen each other for months but we only had a few minutes to bond together. I sorely missed my little sister. She unconsciously held on to the collar of my kimono but I had to pry her fingers away so that the nanny can take her. My eyes followed the retreating back of the nanny until she and Aiko disappeared in the corner. Heaving a sigh, I turned to Onodera.

"Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : So, my dear Nisekoi readers, I've come to the point wherein I begin to neglect a story. My FF7 readers would attest to how long they would have to wait for me to update. I don't want this to happen to this fic. So, before I even start to get tired of updating, I will make some progress with the storyline. I hope you don't hate me for this… _ To redeem myself, I'll make the ending… uhh… I can't reveal that yet… but it would be exciting!

* * *

I have now reached the final two weeks of my stay in Bonyari High.

After Tanabata, I found out more about the story behind Raku's locket. Also, I learned that the supposed promise girls were Kirisaki, Tachibana, Yui-sensei and… my Onodera. I was really shocked when Miyamoto told me this fact. The nights that had followed kept me awake because of this discovery. There is a possible chance that Onodera is the promised girl. If she is the one then Raku and Onodera might confess their feelings for each other and would fulfill their promise they gave made when they were children.

Whenever the story of the promise would come up in our of our conversations, I would notice how Onodera's face would change color, how her hazelnut eyes would glisten with love and hope. She really treasured this promise that she made 10 years ago. It's evident that until now, she truly loves that boy and will continue to love him for the rest of her life. It's frustrating, but I know now, that I didn't stand a chance against him.

However, as time went by, after a lot of things has happened… change, no matter how little, began to weave itself among us. And that change greatly affected Raku. I observed that his eyes were always looking at/for Kirisaki. How his face would flush brightly when he's with her. How his smile would widen at any given situation. I don't know if I was the only one who noticed, but his expressions were far different from the ones he had with Onodera.

It was only a matter of time and fateful circumstance.

I should be glad of these changes because that would mean that I have a chance with Onodera. But… Onodera… She has liked this guy ever since they were in middle school. He is the person that she made a promise with. A treasured promise. A promise she would definitely keep. What would happen if the love that you have kept for so long suddenly crumble into the dust? She… Onodera would be… I clench my teeth every time I thought of what could happen. I wouldn't be able to bear it. If Onodera would be happier with Raku than with me, then I'd gladly give her up. I'd rather see her smile, because if I saw her cry… I wouldn't know what to do.

.-+-.

Of all the days that I had to be on class clean-up duty, it had to be my last day. I carefully cleaned every nook and cranny of the classroom that became my home for the last 6 months. It was a wild rollercoaster ride, but I am very happy and thankful that I got to have this chance. I met new friends, created memories that I only dreamed of creating with them. I got closer to the girl I like and shared everything with her. Every conversation, every outing we had are very special memories that I will remember forever. If only I could extend the days, I would, and if I could do it all over again, then nothing could make me happier.

After I was finished with all my chores, I stood in front of class like I did on my first day and bowed to the empty room. I grinned at my silly self and sighed. There's still one thing I have left to do.

"Suzuya?" The sliding door opened to reveal a panting Raku. He was my clean-up partner and had to do a few minute errands for Yui-sensei. "Are you done? Everyone's waiting at the gates."

I nodded as I watch him go to his desk to retrieve his bag. When he realizes I was still standing in front of the teacher's table, he froze and gave me a curious look. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and—"

"I like Onodera."

His eyes widened considerably. After a few seconds, he had on a shaky smile as he averted his eyes from mine. "What are you saying— We should go—"

I stared at him. He was clearly taken aback, even shaking a little. "Ever since I met her two years ago, I like her… until now."

"What does that have to do—"

"You like her too, don't you?" Raku fell silent. "But you also like Kirisaki."

"Why would I—" He had on a fake smile, like what I had asked was a stupid question and I shouldn't even spout nonsense like this. It didn't fool me though, his smile didn't fool me. When he saw the seriousness in my eyes, he lowered his head and nodded faintly. "…yeah."

"You should give up on Onodera."

He abruptly raised his head and stared at me with a wild look in his eyes. "What—!"

I watched his face contort with shock. "I don't know who planted crazy ideas in your head, but if you love two people at the same time, choose the second because if you really loved the first one, you shouldn't have fallen for someone else."

"That's not—!"

"I like Onodera!" My voice was a little louder now, with more force, with slivers of pain, anger and bitterness leaking through. I don't know what kind of face I was making, but when I saw Raku's expression shift, I felt that he somehow understood what I was trying to tell him. Raku is my friend. He may be a shitty person, but he has helped me in ways a good friend would, and I didn't want that to change. I also want him to be true to his feelings and choose the girl that currently resides in his heart, whoever that may be. Prolonging everything will just lead to heartbreak, so I'd want them to end things as soon as they possibly can. I will always support them both because they are my precious friends. "I won't confess to her yet. I'll leave it to you both to sort out the feelings you have with each other first…"

When he showed me a resolute face, I smiled at him softly. "I trust you will decide soon."

.-+-.

After our confrontation, Raku and I got down to the rest of the group to celebrate my sending-off party. It wasn't really needed but I was grateful nonetheless. We ate at the family restaurant where Tachibana worked, sang karaoke until our voices were hoarse, and finally parted our ways. I talked to Onodera most of the time, taking every chance I have left to be with her until the last second. She obliged and kept me company for the rest of the day, until the entire group parted at the crossroads. And as always, we walked and talked together until we stopped in front of their shop.

"So, this is it huh," I said with a bitter smile as I faced her. She also had a somewhat unhappy smile on her face. "I wouldn't be able to walk with you again after school."

Onodera didn't say anything for a few seconds, her brows were slightly curved in thought. Could I think of this as a sign that she would be sad that I won't see her that much tomorrow onwards? Heh. That's impossible. Then she looked up at me with hope. "You can always come over if you want! I-In our shop I mean… And… And... I'll give you a message! O-Oh! I don't have your address yet!"

AH! That was the one thing I was missing this entire time. We haven't exchanged email addresses yet! I was thinking about something all this time, and I can't believe Onodera would be the one who would bring that up. I quickly took out my phone and aligned it with hers. After a few seconds and a notification tone, my phone was now alight with Onodera's email address. Ahh~ This is heaven. I can finally talk to her whenever I want!

"Thank you Onodera, for letting me experience a normal high school life. These last 6 months were short, but I really am grateful for the memories that you've given me."

Onodera blushed as these words registered in her ears. After hearing myself talk, warmth also crept in my face, but I decided that I will be honest from now on. Besides, I've already declared war on Raku. I rubbed the back of my head as I said my goodbyes.

"I'd still be visiting the store for my orders. I'm a regular after all," I said, grinning.

With a wave, I finally bid my farewell as a student of Bonyari High.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Happy New Year, dearest readers! I'm sorry I'm not able to update this before the year ended because I was so busy with the festivities. I also apologize for this short chapter, but no worries because the next one will be a long one since it'll be the climax chapter~ Ooops! Should I have revealed that? ;) Oh well, it's something that you could look forward to! :D

* * *

Change.

Ever since I went back to my own school everybody around me always commented how I changed so much. Before I went to Bonyari, I would usually sit alone at my desk, studying, or watching the leaves fall from the trees beside the window. My classmates would never approach me, for reasons I didn't know. I did enjoy the peace and silence though. Now that I think about it, I kind of felt sorry for myself for not having fun like a normal high-schooler would have. After I went to Bonyari, however, my classmates started crowding around my desk, asking for a bunch of details regarding my stay at Bonyari, what experiences I had gone through, well, most specifically, what the girls were like since they've never encountered the female specie before. I would indulge in their inquiries and we would talk until the bell rings. Ever since I've started telling them stories of my time in Bonyari High, I found myself creating friends in my own high school! My friends would then recall how cold and distant I was before, and when I had returned, there was an aura about me that made me look approachable. I never thought I was so distant before, but I'm really grateful that I changed for the better. If I become Emperor one day, I need to be more open to my people.

.-+-.

The days passed by quickly. I seldom met up with my friends from Bonyari High because I was once again preoccupied with my reviews for the college entrance examinations. I would give Onodera a message every now and then however so that our communication will never be broken and I would drop by their shop when I have the time and a particularly hard subject to study for. Their sweets would always get me through the especially long nights of studying.

The only time I could rest from cramming is when I have official duties to do. Well, that's not exactly resting is it? Even though I am not officially declared as a prince, it's important for me to attend the ceremonies that one day would also become my responsibility. The ignorant onlookers would look down on me with spite, but I didn't mind. I would just smile at the fact that when the time comes, they would have the shock of their lives! Being a commoner, I would sit at the far end of the ceremonies, or stand at the very back, silently taking notes from the members of the Household who would accompany me and teach me the proper rites and formalities. It has always been this way ever since I was a kid, and at first I wasn't interested at all, but I have an obligation to my country. As the first born, the purest blood of my ancestors that is running through my vines compels me to continue what they had established for generations.

The only one that could stop that urge… is Onodera.

.-+-.

"Do you have a girl you like?"

I blushed furiously when that was suddenly raised from a long moment of silence. Damn! I must've slipped into my thoughts again. I looked apologetic as I bowed at the person who asked that question.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I was deep in thought."

"Heh~ It's good to be young, Prince Suzuhito! You should enjoy this period of your life because it will never come back again. Ahh~ I remember when I first met your grandmother. She was very beautiful and had almost beaten me at my beloved game! Those were the days…" I beamed at the old, wrinkled, and gentle face of the current Emperor, and my beloved grandfather. And then, his dreamy expression turned into a sneaky one. "Now, who is this special girl that captivated the prince's heart?"

Blushing, I averted my eyes from his and turned to the beautiful landscape that surrounded the villa of the Imperial Gardens. My grandfather took a few weeks of rest after his recent hospitalization, and this was the perfect place to recuperate from the stress of being the Emperor. I wasn't able to visit before since I was so busy at school, but when the weekends came up, I completely freed my schedule for my grandfather.

"Suzu-chan~"

I returned my eyes to him and smiled. Only in private can he address me so intimately like this. And only in private can we discuss random matters. Duty and country first. That was the way of the Imperial Family. But, hidden by the shades of these ancient trees, and only the souls of our ancestors to spy on us, we are able to talk about anything and everything.

"I'm not a child anymore, Your Ma—" One stern look and I quickly changed my words. He'd always remind me not to address him so formally when we're alone. "Grandfather… What if… What if I marry a commoner?"

He laughed. "Your grandmother is a commoner! Your mother is a commoner. I don't think there's anything wrong with marrying a commoner. I sought to that!"

"She's a baker's daughter."

My grandfather stopped laughing. He knew what I meant by those words. My grandmother and mother are indeed commoners, but they are backed by wealthy and renowned families. What would people think if I marry a mere baker's daughter? Well, they wouldn't have to think of anything… I plan on abdicating the throne if they don't approve.

The Emperor was looking at me now, and by the determination I see in my reflection on his eyes, I know that he understands what I'm thinking, what I'm to do when the time comes.

"I would like to see this girl one day Suzu-chan. I can see that she's very precious to you." He sighs and turns to the garden. "You are young, and still have a lot to learn."

"Yes…" I followed suit. "Thank you, Grandfather."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi dearest readers~ This chapter is based on my least favorite chapter of Nisekoi, if you've guessed right and still haven't read that part yet then spoiler alert! For some reason, the piano arrangement of I will by Chelsy really goes well when reading this chapter so I suggest you listening to it for more drama! Hahaha! This chapter is not so long as my other chapters though, but I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

"Your Imperial Highness, we needs must hurry!"

"They can wait, Mr. Tanaka," I muttered, distracted by my task at hand.

I looked at my assistant at the corner of the mirror as I straightened my tie. He was a man in his late fifties, assigned to me by the Imperial Household as he was assigned to my father when he was still young. I knew him ever since I could walk, and ever since then, I can never remember a moment when he was not by my side. He attends to my affairs and teaches me everything that I should know to become a good ruler someday.

And that would include, marriage arrangements. I didn't want to go to any more of this nonsensical meetings, but this one I'm attending is something that the Imperial Household strictly imposed on me. I'm not allowed to refuse them.

"B-But this meeting is crucial for the future of this country!"

I sighed as I turned to face the kindly old man. Placing both of my hands on his shoulders, I reassured him, "Don't worry Mr. Tanaka. They've waited for this opportunity for at least 17 years, they can wait for a few minutes more."

Mr. Tanaka's brows were still creased with worry, but he nodded. If it were just any other family, Mr. Tanaka would've just shook his balding head at me and leave me alone. The family that I'm meeting now has been consorts to the Imperial Throne since the beginning of the Heian period, so it's not wise for me to just ignore this tradition. It is Mr. Tanaka's responsibility to make sure I do attend this very important gathering.

I gave him a quick smile as I checked my phone for any messages. I emailed Onodera earlier to ask how everybody was doing and she usually replies immediately. My eyes lit up when her name appeared on my phone.

 _Chitoge-chan suddenly stopped coming to school and Yui-sensei told us she went back to America! Ichijou-kun and I flew to America to bring her back but her mother told us that she ran away again, and this time to Tenku Plateau! Everybody is going to take her home! We hope we'll be able to return with Chitoge-chan back with us._

"Mr. Tanaka, how many hours does it take to fly to Tenku Plateau?"

Mr. Tanaka raised his bushy brows and replied, "About an hour if we take our fastest jet."

"I'm going."

"B-B-B-But what about the engagement m-m-meeting?"

I took off the tie that I so meticulously made earlier and threw it on the couch. "Send my deepest apologies to the Fujiwara family. There won't be a meeting today."

"B-But!"

I threw a serious look at the shivering old assistant. When he met my gaze, he bowed profusely and wiped the sweat that trickled down his temples. "Y-Yes, Your Highness. The jet will be leaving in 15 minutes."

There won't be a meeting today nor any other day from this moment on. I have made my decision. I will seize control of my own destiny.

.-+-.

My eyes bored through the impenetrable glass of the private jet and onto the wide fields of the quiet province below. 30 minutes have passed and we are about to descend to a little town that was closest to Tenka Plateau. Somewhere down below were my friends. I sighed as I rest my cheek on the back of my hand. If what the reports the others told me are true, this is the place where that damned promise was made. I chuckled as I prepared for landing. And this was the place, where everything comes to an end. I'm sure, deep down in my heart, I am certain, that today's the day they will finally stop telling lies.

The Chrysanthemum Seal took a few attention of some bystanders and they crowded on the people who left the plane first. Luckily for me, I slipped out even before they could notice. I asked the local people if they have seen foreigners who just arrived today, and they informed me that there was indeed a group of teenagers who split up in search for a blonde girl that also came in just a day ago. I thanked the townsfolk and immediately walked around further into the open fields.

After walking for a little while, I saw Shuu and Miyamoto who were deep in conversation. So, Miyamoto also took this opportunity, huh. Those two are polar opposites, but they certainly looked good together. I'm glad that Miyamoto had finally admitted to herself that she has growing feelings for Shuu. I smiled at them as I went on without saying hello. I walked for another few meters and I chanced upon Tsugumi and a silver-haired guy—who was always stalking Kirisaki—engaged in a heated battle, so I left them alone as well. I wouldn't want to unnecessarily injure myself. By the looks of Tsugumi, she wanted to prove something to this guy.

20 minutes into the plateau and I decided to take a short break so I sat myself under the shade of a huge rock. The heat was getting to me and my legs ached for walking around all day. I grinned proudly at myself as I watch the clouds pass by. To think I've cancelled an important engagement meeting and used an Imperial private jet just so I can go to this place. A few years ago these actions would be unthinkable. I would be at cram school right now, studying or taking mock tests for the college entrance examinations. Or maybe I would be at the engagement meeting with the family of my future wife.

I am a prince. I was born and bred for different things. The moment I breathed into this life, my destiny was not mine.

But, here I am now. Miles from school, from the engagement… Miles from everything that I am.

And it was all because I fell in love with a girl.

"Ichijou-kun. You're my first love. I like you. And I always have."

My eyes widened. I felt my heart stop functioning. Time seemed to have suspended as well, the moment her gentle, tender voice rang clear across the fields. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. At a time like this…"

They're here? Who knew I had come so far… So, it's really happening. Onodera finally confessed to the guy she liked for many years. The shy Onodera… My Onodera… I'm happy and proud that she gathered enough courage to face her fears and confront the wall that's been towering over her for the past few years at last… but… It's still painful. Knowing that the girl you like confess to the guy who equally likes her…

However, if I could see Onodera's smile again, nothing really matters, I guess. I… I feel like my chest is crushing my lungs. I can't breathe… My hands are shaking… I closed my eyes as I grabbed my chest. Breathe…

"Why is Ichijou-kun crying?"

Huh? Raku is… Are those tears of happiness? I want to know. I slowly peeked from the rock I was hiding from but when I saw Onodera's brown hair wave in the wind, I immediately returned to my original position. I can't see. No, I don't want to be seen. I shouldn't be here in the first place. But, more importantly, there's a feeling of dread inside me that's eating at my gut, making me feel nauseous. Those tears… Could they be ones of regret? Is he crying because he just realized how Onodera had tried hard to repeatedly show her feelings for him after all these years? If I'm correct, then it could only mean one thing…

"I like you too Onodera. I've always, always liked you. Since Junior High. All along… I liked you Onodera."

Ah. There it is. I can feel it in his voice. Remorse. Shame. Pain. It was all there. I curled my hands into fists. My fingers dug so deep into my palms that I thought blood could flow from them. Don't do it, Raku. Don't you dare do this to her. She's loved you all her life! It was always you whom she watched with her hopeful brown eyes. I don't care if she doesn't choose me. But, please! Don't do this… If you do this… She… Onodera… Onodera will be broken.

"Okay, thank you. I knew just now. I'm really happy. Really… But, not anymore, right? There's someone else in Ichijou-kun's heart right?"

Onodera. My cringing heart almost leapt from my chest as those words registered in my head. She understands. She knows what he meant but she still… Onodera… You've grown strong. Even if you loved him all this time, you're still willing to let him go. I'm so proud of you, Onodera.

"Yeah."

"I see. Here, take this. I remembered who the girl of Ichijou-kun's promise is, but I think I'm not suited to hold on to this anymore… Even I don't remember what was inside it but I'll leave it up to you to decide what to do with it. Now, go. I'm sure she's waiting."

"Okay, I'll be back. Onodera, thanks."

With this, everything is finally over. It may be painful from the start, but from now on, Onodera's going to be okay. She'll be able to breathe freely. She'll face the morrow with a smile on her face. Onodera is strong. I've witnessed that strength now, and I'll continue to watch over her. It has ended, at last.

"Kosaki. Ah~ Found you, found you at last, Kosaki." Ah! Miyamoto and Shuu has already caught up. They must've not noticed me hiding behind this rock. Thank goodness. It would be awkward if they did. "Eh? You're alone? What about Ichijou-kun? Did you find Chitoge-chan? Kosaki?"

"Well, Ichijou-kun went to meet Chitoge-chan."

I froze when I heard her voice broke at the end of her sentence.

"You…"

"It's strange. It's not so sad… as I imagined. I thought I'd cry much more. I don't really understand my own feelings." My heart began pounding as I stood from where I sat and walked away from the boulder to stand, facing the girl I love. "Ruri-chan, what kind of expression am I wearing now?"

The moment I saw her face, everything blacked out. Thousands of thoughts and feelings raced across my head in frightening speeds, making me unable to think coherently. My body had acquired a mind of its own, a mind that acted out based on pure instinct, on the raw emotion that's overwhelming me. My consciousness slipped into the darkness as I trudged forward. I think Shuu stopped me, but my arm forcefully pushed him away. I can hear muted, incomprehensible shouts calling me, urging me to stop as I moved forward. Only forward. There was nothing in front of me, but my body knew it had to go forward. To reach that certain person. That person…

"STOP OWADA-KUN!" I can feel someone tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. "Please… just stop…"

Ah. I lost it. When I saw her grief-stricken face filled with tears, I lost every control I had, every anger that has piled up inside me because of their stupid situation. This… This is not me. I chuckled bitterly as I covered my face with my right hand. What's this? Tears… Ah, I cried. For the first time in a long while tears showed up in my face again.

"Two years ago, Spring, April 1…"

"Eh?"

I removed my fingers from my face and watched the clouds pass by as I reminisced.

"That was the day was when we first met… You probably don't remember. I bought candied sweet potatoes and I came upon the old playground where nobody visits in forever… and you were there." When she dropped her grip from my sleeve, I breathed hard. The refreshing cool breeze took all of the anger, the frustration, the loneliness, the pain, all of it, away from me and flung them far, far away. "It's unusual to see different kinds of animals gather at one specific location, especially when some of them are natural enemies; but, I think they see something in you that just brings them together regardless of their nature. Ever since that day, I never forgot about you. I almost regularly visit your store to buy sweets. I follow you and your friends in festivals. I visit your school when there are events. I never approach you though because I was nobody. I just continued to watch you on the sidelines. I know it's creepy, and it did come to my mind how pathetic I must be, but I can't stop myself from being closer to you."

"What a time to confess huh?" An awkward laugh came out of my lips as words from my heart just overflowed. What am I saying? Here I was, about to beat the living daylights out of the guy she has loved for years and then in the next moment, I'm confessing all my pent up feelings about her. It was a good thing she stopped me, because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt my friend, no matter how severe an asshole he is. Now, with my mind cleared, I just wanted to say the truth. Confess the fact that was so deeply rooted in my being. "We've only known each other for a short time, but I'll never forget you. I don't have any kind of special locket and key, but I'll never leave you. I don't want to make promises because they always seem to be broken, so I'll just try my hardest to be a person that can be worthy of you. I… I want to stay by your side… always."

"I won't force you into anything right now. I understand that it's not easy to forget someone you've loved all your life," I said softly as I turned towards her with a gentle smile. She looked up at me, traces of her tears shone brightly against the sunbeams that enveloped us like a halo. I boldly wiped off the tear drops that glistened on her chin and stared deeply into her hazelnut orbs. "I'll come back to you after I pass my college entrance examinations, and I hope, even if it's a little chance, that you consider me then."

When I see her nod, I smiled at her again, patted her head and walked past by her to help Shuu stand up. I apologized and he seemed to take it well.

Thoughts were still racing my mind as I walked back to our private jet up until I dropped on my bed, exhausted. Who knows what will happen from here on out, but I now have a clear goal in my mind. I have to pass my college entrance exams and make Onodera fall in love with me. The first part is relatively easy, but as for the second one…

Heh. No matter. Since Raku has made his decision, there's no reason for me to hold back anymore. I can be very persistent. Now, more so because I can finally state my intentions out in the open.

I'll find my way to her heart. Because this is, after all, true love.


End file.
